El Último Vals en París
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Harry Potter es un cazafortunas que por culpa de su socio debe cometer la estafa más espectacular de su carrera. El destino lo llevará hasta Ronald Weasley, el último Duque de Lancaster, sin sospechar que la carnada para llegar a él es la heredera perdida. -Época actual- UA.
1. Prefacio

Esta historia está inspirada en el cuento de "Anastasia" (la película animada) mezclada con un poco de la ambivalencia de "Caperucita Roja. Sólo me han servido de inspiración, nada se asemeja al contexto original de cada historia.

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling © y me serviré por primera vez del privilegio de **no** integrar a ningún original de mi propia cosecha.  
La información geográfica es real. Cada detalle de los paisajes, rincones y ciudades son extraídos de mi propia experiencia.

Este será el último fanfic de Harry Potter largo que escriba, así que les pido paciencia y comprensión. Podrán seguir leyendo drabbles y one shots, pero con esta historia cierro el ciclo de fanfics largos.

Espero que les guste, toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.  
Y muchísimas gracias por seguirme.  
Anya.-

* * *

**Prefacio.**

**(Paris 2006)**

—_¿Por qué tan sola andas por estos rincones vagando roja cuál fresa en primavera?_

_Sus ojos brillaron, sus dientes chirrearon y su sonrisa se tornó encantadora; mas ella no se amedrentó._

_—Más solo estás tú, desprotegido del orgullo y vasto de experiencia muda que sólo camuflas con palabras vagas.  
Él volvió a sonreír._

_—Eres encantadora, pero la caperuza no bastará para protegerte de tu propio encanto._

…

Paris.  
La ciudad del amor, del encanto, de la bohemia y las artes. Sus calles adoquinadas, sus jardines imperiales, su arquitectura clásica y su música glamorosa guían a los amantes a reencontrarse a ellos mismos y a su mundo; a adivinar si las emociones coexisten en un solo ser bailando al compas del acordeón y los violines.

Los cuerpos se entrelazan en un vaivén de emociones rítmicas y jadeos constantes con la majestuosa Torre Eiffel de testigo detrás de la cortina. Un vestido de ceda cubre el suelo de parquet gastado con los años, una botella de champagne rueda de debajo de la cama de bronce, y las sabanas caen al ser despojadas del cuerpo de sus dueños.  
El rechinido de resortes viejos forma parte de la música. Arañazos, quejidos, gemidos envolventes y guturales que indican la desesperación por llegar lo más pronto a la gloria. Dos cuerpos desnudos se agitan con violencia sin importarles que la ventana esté abierta mientras la cortina de gasa se agita con la brisa del verano. Mechones rubios ondulan sobre la almohada mientras unas manos fuertes se aferran al respaldo de la cama para proporcionarse impulso. Besos furtivos se desplazan a través de los torsos desnudos y algunos dientes se aferran a rincones al no tener escape por la intensidad del momento.

Finalmente el último gemido hace eco en medio del festival de verano, y cual trapo viejo ambos cuerpos se desploman sobre el colchón produciendo un último rechinido.

—Como _siempge_, _espectaculag_— jadea ella completamente desnuda y sin pudor sobre la cama— qué pena que hayamos _pegdido_ tanto tiempo _pog_ tu _tgabajo_.

—Sí… bueno, asuntos internacionales, ya sabes—contesta agitado. Recuesta la cabeza sobre su brazo derecho mientras con la mano izquierda recibe un cigarro que ella le enciende.  
Inhala el humo con placer y cierra los ojos. La última semana había estado repleta de éxitos fructuosos cuya evidencia se encuentra aguardando bajo la cama con muchos millones que gritan ser gastados.

—¿Te quedarás todo el día? —Le pregunta a la muchacha mientras ella se acurruca en su pecho.

—¿De qué hablas? —contesta ella con una risita separándose para mirarlo, él frunce el ceño contrariado.

—Bueno, habíamos quedado en que una vez que volviera a Paris pasaríamos el tiempo juntos, tengo entradas a la opera que tanto querías ir—explica, ella suelta una carcajada y le pellizca la mejilla como si de un niño se tratase. Incrédulo la observa levantarse de la cama para vestirse—. ¿A dónde piensas que vas? —inquiere ofendido. Se levanta y trata de vestirse al mismo ritmo que ella colocándose los pantalones y una camisa que descansa bajo los pies de la cama. No la mira, intenta parecer desinteresado mientras con habilidad logra exhalar el humo del cigarro sin despegar los labios de la colilla.

—Tengo que _tomag_ el_ tgen_ a _Toulouse_, mi familia _espega_, ya sabes, el cumpleaños de mi _padge_—contesta como si nada mientras se arregla el cabello frente a un coqueto tocador. Él entrecierra los ojos, su orgullo de macho acaba de ser pisoteado en el suelo con aquellos altos tacones que ella suele usar.

—¿No piensas llevarme? —le pregunta sintiéndose un reverendo estúpido por sonar casi suplicante; aunque cree que exigir en parte sus derechos es lógico. Si algo existe en esa relación lo mínimo es que ella lo quiera presentar ante su fantástica familia.  
La pregunta parece incomodarla, y justo cuando recupera su bolso de cuentas tirado sobre la alfombra lo mira por fin.

—Ay, _Hagui_…—suspira con falsa melancolía. Lo poco que queda del cigarro lo termina por extinguir en el cenicero sobre el velador, ambos se sostienen una escueta mirada— Ya habíamos hablado _sobge _esto, _¿recuegdas?_  
Él frunce el ceño y siente un frío singular atravesar su espina. Quiere a la chiquilla, pero no es de los que acostumbran a mostrar tanto afecto, y mucho menos suplicar por ello.

—Recuerdo que habíamos quedado en ir a la opera cuando volviera a Paris ¡y ahora me entero que acabo de perder quinientos putos Euros! —grita enojado, la muchacha obvia sus ganas de marcharse y él no sabe cómo detenerla. Su pecho se aprieta y un acido lacerante le remueve las entrañas; algo que no sentía hace años.

—Lamento si te di falsas _espeganzas queguido_ —dice mirándolo fijamente, y él siente como ese acido comienza a penetrar por sus venas provocándole un dolor en cada extremo de su cuerpo. Lo sabe, ha caído como idiota, la quiere y no tolera la idea de que se marche, ¿cómo pudo permitirse llegar tan lejos?

—Créeme, yo lo lamento más—la contradice intentando mantener su orgullo por encima del dolor ante aquella patada en el culo.

—_Pego no cgeas que no te quiego_—lo consuela mientras le acaricia la mejilla. Él achica aún más los ojos, aquellas palabras no son más que otra forma de decir "no eres tú, soy yo". Maldice cuando aquel perfume penetrante tan digno de ella fulmina cada una de sus neuronas recordando los últimos segundos de placer antes de aquel cierre de cortina—, _pego_ sabes que no puede _seg_, venimos de mundos _difeguentes_, siempgue supimos que esto no _acabaguia_ bien.

—Si eso es lo que crees—dice con una serenidad sobreactuada dando un paso atrás—, entonces acabemos con esto, ya tuve suficiente de tu perfume barato por hoy—le espeta. Sonríe internamente cuando ella le devuelve una mirada dolorosa, ha invertido los roles.

—Tú amas mi _pegfume_—le recrimina con ojos furiosos y él suelta una risa socarrona que la cabrea aún más. Si alguien va a salir mal de ese juego no será él. En momentos como esos es cuando sabe que debe hacer alarde de lo enseñado por su padrino: _"Jamás dejes ganar a una mujer, aunque estés hecho mierda por dentro."_

—Esa porquería no es perfume, el perfume es para las damas, pero tú, ¡vamos linda!, ambos sabemos que no lo eres —dice lenta y burlonamente.

Pierde un poco el sentido de la orientación cuando un golpe es asestado en su mejilla con tal potencia que termina sentado en uno de los sillones con tapiz floreado que adorna la habitación. Una sarta de insultos en francés atraviesan sus oídos de los cuales sólo logra comprender algunos. Ha cometido una imbecilidad, tiene que disculparse, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? No quiere que ella se vaya y sólo ha echado más leña al fuego para provocar su huída.

—No, espera, Gabrielle, no quise…—gime mientras intenta enfocar su vista en la figura borrosa de la muchacha que se posiciona ante él con las manos en la cintura.

—_Egues_ un idiota, P_otteg_ —le espeta con rabia masticando las palabras, y él logra percibir un poco de quiebre en su voz —. Debí _dejagte_ hace meses, no vales nada, nunca fuiste nada más que un buen polvo.

Sabe que lo dice por sentirse humillada, pero su orgullo, ofendido nuevamente, no le deja decir palabras bonitas y vuelve a salir a flote:

—Pero nunca te oí te quejarte, siempre gritaste de lo lindo con mis polvos…—masculla irónico enfocando el rostro hermoso de aquella mujer que lo vuelve loco, pero que no puede dejar ganar.

—Imbécil, ¡_pudgete_! —le grita, y antes de que le pueda recriminar algo más ella sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sabe que no regresará, no va a hacer más espectáculo del que puede. Su alcurnia le impide comportarte como una idiota posesiva, pero aún así entiende que la situación se le fue de las manos y que ella ha terminado como la reina del rompimiento y él como el pelotudo botado.  
No le queda más que aceptar su desdicha y desplomarse sobre el sofá inhalando profundamente el aroma a rosas que queda en el aire. Sabe lo que le dirá su socio "_La vida sigue, era una más_", pero para él, las pocas mujeres que ha conocido han marcado un hito en su vida, y ésta última… lo caló hasta los huesos.

Suspira y maldice el aroma de su perfume impregnado en su nariz y probablemente en todo su cuerpo. Se resbala por el sofá hasta que sus ojos encuentran bajo los pies de la cama una de las cosas que podrían devolverle un poco la felicidad.

A duras penas logra calzarse los zapatos y se lleva a la boca una colilla de cigarrillo a medio quemar que estaba sobre el cenicero. Se coloca el bolso con el botín en su hombro, se mira en el espejo del tocador maldiciendo su cara de pobre desgraciado, y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa se aleja caminando hacia la puerta.  
Cuando llega al primer piso respira el aire del atardecer. Sonríe con algo de picardía y tristeza cuando descubre una cafetería justo un par de pisos más abajo de la ventana donde se desarrolló la acción. Observa los rostros de los testigos invisibles y se pregunta, cuántos se habrán sonrojado, cuántos se habrán excitado y cuántos otros habrán huido indignados con tal escándalo.  
Se pasa una mano por la cabeza y se despeina ese cabello indomable de color azabache. A un par de cuadras se divisa la Torre Eiffel, mueve su cuello para quitarse la tensión, afirma el paquete de los millones en el hombro y con elegancia se aleja intentando olvidar el reciente pasado.

* * *

**Notas:**

Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo capítulos avanzados, pero los iré publicando poco a poco.  
Esta historia es relajada, cómica, divertida, no hay que hacer conjeturas ni azotarse la cabeza pensando en el "qué sucederá". Es bastante diferente a lo que suelo hacer, pero quiero relajarme con algo más liviano antes de lanzarme a los leones con algo de mi propia cosecha.

Y sobre las líneas del principio les cuento que son inventadas por mí, no las saqué de ningún libro. Es una forma de narrar según yo a Caperucita Roja y el lobo de un modo más "filosófico" y absolutamente personal. Pero tiene mucho de doble sentido que irá cobrando forma a medida que la historia avance.

Y bueno, cada párrafo tiene relación con cada capítulo.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Anya-


	2. Hace 23 Años

**Hace 23 años**

**Londres 1983**

—_No hablaré de mi vida si no me muestras la tuya—dijo ella sabiamente, el lobo curvó sus labios tentándola.  
—Soy todo lo que soy.  
—'Todo' es demasiado complejo, creo que eres un poco menos.  
—Eres demasiado complicada para ser tan joven_—_estalló con una carcajada._

…

La noche que Sir Arthur Weasley celebraba su trigésimo tercer cumpleaños fue todo un acontecimiento. Inglaterra se revolucionó e invitados de todos los rincones, de la nobleza y del gobierno asistieron al gran evento que se celebraba en su hermosa mansión en Lancaster. El Duque, como rezaba su título de noble, acababa de lograr que se firmara un importante tratado de comercio con China cuyo fin era solucionar el problema económico que enfrentaba Gran Bretaña, y la celebración para ello coincidió afortunadamente con su natalicio.

Arthur Weasley provenía de una cuna humilde y nunca ostentó lujos ni siquiera cuando fue capaz de poseerlos. Nunca estuvo cerca de un titulo de nobleza, no obstante sí conocía a una familia que lo había poseído: Los Diggori.

El Duque original de Lancaster, Amos Diggori, falleció la noche de un diez de julio hacía ya seis años producto de un atentado en Versalles. Ambos habían sido grandes amigos y por supuesto que Sir Arthur lloró su muerte hasta el último momento sin vergüenza. Sin embargo la reina Isabel al verse en la obligación de llenar el vacío legal que dejaba su muerte en la nación, le otorgó el título al único hombre que aparecía en el testamento del Duque. Así fue como Arthur Weasley, quien en esos momentos acababa de recibirse como cientista político, pasó a ser el nuevo Duque de Lancaster. Y para sorpresa de toda una nación, el hombre de quien nadie esperaba nada, se convirtió en uno de los nobles más queridos y respetados por su nación.

La humildad fue lo que atrajo a tanta gente al evento. La humildad y solidaridad de una familia que llevaba a la cabeza el rostro de un hombre cuyos méritos se resumían a sonrisas amables y palabras de aliento. Un padre de familia a quien no le avergonzaba mostrar su gran cantidad de herederos y mucho menos bailar con ellos en la pista.

Todos sus hijos eran pelirrojos, como él y su mujer, seis hombres y una bebita que correteaba por los rincones perseguida por su madre.

Eso era lo que llamaba la atención, y eso era justamente lo que convertía al Duque de Lancaster en una persona tan preciada. Él valoraba a la familia y a los amigos, era simplemente un hombre a quien la vida le había dado un golpe de suerte.

En esos momentos la banda tocaba un hermoso vals. Sir Arthur y su mujer, la duquesa a quienes todos ser referían como Lady Molly, bailaban al centro de la pista rodeados por sus invitados. Los cinco hijos mayores se encontraban observando a sus padres desde un estrado decorado con tronos de terciopelo. Atrás, un estandarte con el escudo de la familia cruzado por el símbolo de la realeza británica decoraba la pared. Cinco varones permanecían sentados en cada uno de los tronos. El mayor, un jovencito de trece años se mantenía al centro mientras que los otros se asentaban hacia los costados. A su izquierda estaba un muchachito larguirucho y desgarbado que lo superaba en altura, mientras que a la derecha se situaba un jovencito presuntuoso y con lentes que a cada instante era acosado por las burlas de dos chicos idénticos. Ambos, los gemelos, eran delgados, de nariz larga y sonrisa contagiosa, más de una vez le provocaron a Sir Arthur alguna vergüenza pública.

No obstante, los únicos que no podían disfrutar de la comodidad de un trono eran los más pequeños: un niñito rechoncho y pecoso de nariz tan larga como la de sus hermanos, y la única niña que en esos momentos dormía apacible en los brazos de la elegante Dama Macgonagall.

El vals terminó y el hijo mayor se acercó a su madre para sacarla a bailar. La mujer le sonrió complacida mientras la Dama le entregaba la niña al Duque recibiéndola gustoso en sus brazos.

Los flashes de las cámaras captaron cada movimiento y sonrisa, todo era esplendor y regocijo. Un par de invitados de la socialité inglesa bebían Brandi cada vez que un camarero cruzaba la estancia con una bandeja; y las mujeres, todas elegantemente ataviadas con sus sombreros, cuchicheaban sobre lo guapo que esa noche se presentaba el Duque. Era de conocimiento público que un grupo había asistido sólo para hacer acto de presencia, sin embargo, había otros invitados que realmente estaban ahí para hacerle compañía.

A excepción de uno.

Repentinamente una fría ventisca atravesó la pista de baile y los invitados se echaron hacia atrás producto de la sorpresa. Frente a la puerta abierta de roble macizo había un individuo alto, joven y vestido de negro, que contrastaba contra la gélida imagen que se proyectaba del exterior.

La música se detuvo de súbito, las mujeres de inmediato comenzaron a cuchichear, las risitas se disiparon entre las más jóvenes, y otros blasfemaron ante tal falta de respeto por entrar sin avisar. El recién llegado era un muchacho alto, de espalda ancha y brazos largos, y cuyo traje negro resaltaba sus maravillosos y brillantes ojos azules. Parecía un fantasma sacado de esos poemas donde la muerte era representada por un hombre hermoso. Su piel era blanca y su cabello tan negro como la noche. Sir Arthur lo contempló con furia y respeto, le susurró a Minerva algo al oído y ésta cuidadosamente recibió a la niña que aún seguía dormida.

El individuo se detuvo frente al Duque y echando hacia atrás su capa de terciopelo negro hizo una exagerada reverencia en son de burla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no eres bienvenido—le espetó. El joven sonrió dejando ver una línea de perfectos dientes blancos, algunas muchachitas suspiraron.

—Creí considerado de mi parte traerle un regalo a quien fuera mi jefe por tanto tiempo—contestó con la voz fría y con una amabilidad desbordante en lo absurdo.

—No me interesan regalos de un traidor—espetó Sir Arthur con paciencia dejando entrever su importancia elevando el mentón.

La sonrisa encantadora del joven no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo sus ojos destellaban una luz que acusaba peligro. Lady Molly se acercó a su marido y lo tomó por el brazo en señal de apoyo.

—Vete de aquí Tom, no queremos problemas—le pidió la dama cortésmente. Pero él sólo inclinó la cabeza viéndola con burla.

—Mi Lady, yo sólo quiero hacer entrega de mi obsequio.

—Llamaré a los guardias—interrumpió un hombre a espaldas del Duque que tenía la piel ceniza y unas marcadas ojeras marrón.

—Veamos qué es lo que tiene que decir, Remus—dijo el otro mirando al joven con desprecio—pero luego te marchas—amenazó.

El joven agrandó su sonrisa pero esta vez no tenía nada de encantadora, era diabólica y siniestra.

—Ahora que tengo su permiso señor—dijo con un tono cargado de burla— le hago entrega de mi más preciado obsequio que espero disfrute en familia.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes un grupo de soldados armados del Scotland Yard entraron por diferentes alas de la mansión. Todos cargaban con una mueca de odio y rodearon al Duque y a su esposa.

—Arthur Weasley, ha sido acusado de alta traición por el asesinato del Duque legítimo de Lancaster Sir Amos Diggori —acusó el que estaba más cerca.

El Duque abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo mientras el muchacho sonreía con la maldad cargada en sus labios. Las mujeres gritaron, los hombres fueron apartados, y al pobre Sir Arthur lo maniataron por la espalda dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo.

—Te dije que si me sacabas de tu vida no te quedaría mucho tiempo, ni a ti, ni a tu mugrosa familia—masculló Tom muy bajito, casi chocando su nariz con la del Duque.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando Riddle? ¡James, libérame en este instante! ¡Es una orden! —Gritó al capitán del Scotland Yard, pero éste simplemente no le hacía caso—¡Potter! — exclamó, pero sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas bordeadas de una fina línea roja.

—Te dije que no te metieras conmigo—le susurró el joven con odio— tenías un muy buen aliado de tu parte, no te convenía alejarme de los negocios con China, un poco de radiación no le hacían daño a nadie—gruñó agarrándolo con fuerza por el hombro. El Duque intentó balbucear algo pero Potter ya lo había puesto de pie de manera brusca haciéndole crujir los huesos de la espalda.

—¿Quién eres? —logró preguntar en un jadeo. La sonrisa del muchacho se agrandó más de lo posible y un frío glacial recorrió su espalda al ver como se le deformaban las facciones en algo que sólo había visto en películas de horror.

—Tu peor pesadilla—siseo como serpiente antes de cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha y desaparecer cuál fantasma ante sus propios ojos.

* * *

**Enero 1984**

Durante el año en el que se llevó a cabo el juicio, el Duque se sumió en la locura soñando con serpientes y hombres con rostro de reptil.

Sólo él, su mujer y cinco de sus hijos cayeron en prisión domiciliaria luego de que lograran sacar a escondidas del país a los más pequeños gracias a Sir Remus Lupin y la Dama Mcgonagal.

Ni siquiera un par de brutales torturas —de las que el mundo jamás se enteró—, le hicieron hablar sobre el paradero de sus dos hijos, aunque él tampoco sabía dónde se encontraban.

La mañana del diez de Enero de ese año el veredicto fue dado a conocer. La gente protestaba contra el Duque y exigía su exilio, o peor, su muerte, y en pleno siglo veinte. La familia jamás comprendió qué le había sucedido a la gente "_parecen embrujados_" había dicho su hijo mayor Bill con desesperación. Y Arthur no tuvo otra opción que darle la razón.

Sin embargo el deseo de muchos fue escuchado, y aunque la pena de muerte había sido abolida hace años, misteriosamente para ellos se hizo una excepción: el Duque y su familia fueron condenados finalmente a la pena capital.

El veinte de Enero de 1984 el Duque de Lancaster Arthur Weasley, su esposa y sus cinco hijos varones fueron víctimas de la inyección letal.

No obstante así como sucedieron los hechos fue como también de un momento a otro los cargos contra el Duque fueron retirados. El pueblo lloró sin comprender lo que había sucedido y eximió al hombre y a su familia de toda culpa honrándolo con una estatua en el centro de Lancaster.

Diez años después al sur Rumania, Remus Lupin, tutor legal de Ronald Weasley de doce años, reveló la identidad del muchacho y la realeza lo reconoció como el heredero legitimo del Duque.

El quince de Octubre del año dos mil el joven ya con dieciocho años tomó acción legal como el Duque oficial de Lancaster, y junto a la ayuda de su tutor inició las investigaciones para hallar al sujeto que envió a su familia a la tumba, y también a su hermana perdida.

* * *

**Notas:**

Esta es la información que necesitan saber para comprender lo que continuará en el futuro. Como ven, hay mucha similitud con la historia de los Romanov, pero es sólo el contexto, porque la historia en sí tiene mucho más de mi propia cosecha.

En cuanto a la parte "mágica", bueno, Rasputín en la película tenía un pacto siniestro con el cola larga, así que Tom Riddle calza a la perfección en todo este lío.

Gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer el prefacio.

Anya.-


	3. Los Socios

**Quiero agradecer a todos quien están leyendo esta historia.  
Les cuento que los capítulos los tengo avanzados hasta el 10 (esa es la razón por la que actualizo rápido), pero eso no significa que sea seguido. Daré un tiempo necesario entre un capítulo y otro para que puedan leer este fic con calma.  
También quiero mencionar que aunque me esté basando en la historia de Anastasia no será igual. Sólo estoy tomando algunos detalles, lo demás es completamente de mi invensión.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Los Socios**

**Paris 2006**

—_Ya he probado la carne fresca y suave de jovencitas antes—susurró suavemente, ella sonrió ladeando la cabeza._

—_Eso demuestra lo poco inteligente que eres._

—_La carne es sabrosa._

—_Pero hay cosas más placenteras que la carne._

…

Harry estaba sentado en una coqueta mesita para café mientras ocultaba sus ojos dormidos detrás de unos lentes oscuros. Apenas podía sostener la mirada sobre el titular del diario que estaba leyendo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano y ni siquiera se preocupó por alguien que removía una de las sillitas para sentarse. El aroma a café impregnó sus sentidos y lentamente se enderezó.

—¿Mala noche? —bromeó su acompañante, Harry arrugó la nariz mientras vertía casi todo el frasco de azúcar en la pequeña tacita de café.

—Nunca más vuelvo a beber absenta*****—dijo soñoliento, se llevó la tacita a la boca y de inmediato escupió lo bebido—, ¿pero qué porquería es ésta? ¡Está dulce!

—Serás idiota—dijo el otro con calma limpiando su chaqueta de los escupitajos de Harry—, le vertiste casi todo el azucarero.

—No hice eso, tendría que ser idiota.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dije? —respondió el otro con una risita, Harry le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo y luego bostezó.

—¡Qué noche, Dios mío! Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fui a parar a la ducha.

Su compañero apretó los labios para no reír. Cuando Harry estaba en esos estados deplorables después de que su orgullo varonil fuese pisoteado no había forma de levantarle el ánimo.

—¿Al menos recuerdas la cara de la chiquilla que tan amablemente me dio los buenos días cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación?

Harry se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo había llegado esa chica al hotel? Su cabeza latió como un bulbo y la aferró con ambas manos, recordar le dolía, no en el alma, sino que en cada uno de sus músculos.

—No la recuerdas—afirmó el otro haciendo un gesto que delataba que ya lo sabía.

—¿Cómo voy a recordarla? —refunfuñó Harry pasándose una mano por el pelo— si apenas recuerdo cómo yo terminé en esas condiciones.

—Tengo una teoría—expuso el otro levantando el dedo índice cómicamente—: la francesita se deshizo de ti, y tú para desquitarte no conseguiste nada mejor que abrir el frigo bar, beberte hasta el agua del caño y de paso contratar a alguien que te hiciera el favorcito para olvidarte de ella —finalizó sorbiendo su café con elegancia. Una mujer que pasaba por ahí desvió su mirada un segundo hacia la mesa y éste le cerró un ojo.

—¡Basta Sirius! —se quejó Harry frunciendo el ceño tras sus lentes oscuros— No sólo me basta con que me sermonees si no que además debo aguantar tu desfachatez con mujeres que podrían tener la edad de mi madre. ¡Oh Dios, quiero una cama y morir ahí! —masculló hundiendo la cabeza bajo sus brazos.

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

—Menos mal que lo único que tengo que aguantar de ti son sólo risitas coquetas y ramos de flores—ironizó rodando los ojos— Y no. No vas a dormir. Como castigo me acompañarás al Barrio Latino, hay un tipo con el que debo conversar.

—¡Pero eso queda lejos! —se quejó Harry recostándose en el respaldo de la silla— ¿no prefieres que te espere en el hotel?

Sirius sonrió.

—No—zanjó disfrutando la situación—, te quiero ahí por si necesito refuerzos.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y los lentes le resbalaron por la nariz, su mirada escéptica fulminó a Sirius quién simplemente se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Negocios turbios de nuevo, Black?

Sirius negó con la cabeza volviendo a tomar su café.

—No, sólo es por precaución, con Draco nunca se sabe.

—¿Draco? —repitió Harry frunciendo los labios. Se reacomodó los lentes y bostezó sonoramente estirando los brazos— ese es nuevo.

Sirius levantó los hombros dejando la taza en el plato.

—Tú haces tus citas, yo las mías—dijo con misterio, Harry sonrió.

—La diferencia es que las mías son con chicas.

Sirius le dio un zape en la cabeza y los lentes cayeron sobre la mesa. Harry se sobó mientras el hombre terminaba su taza de café de un solo trago y se ponía de pie para ponerse su chaqueta. Se estiró los pliegues con las manos, se peinó la barba y sacó un cigarrillo de una cajita de metal.

—Por la forma en la que te arreglas pareciera que te fueras a citar con alguna de esas viejas demacradas— dijo viéndolo a contraluz y con los ojos a medio cerrar.

—Más respeto muchacho, no seré tu padre pero soy tu padrino y merezco el mismo trato—espetó el otro ajustándose la solapa con el cigarro aún en la boca.

—¿Realmente necesitas hacer otro negocio? —preguntó cansado—. Después del golpe que dimos tenemos de sobra para vivir con tranquilidad un año si queremos.

Sirius pareció incómodo e hizo una mueca que Harry no logró descifrar.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento—dijo. Harry podría haber estado con el hacha tatuada en la cabeza pero estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para darse cuenta que su padrino no estaba del todo seguro con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Te acompañaré solamente porque quiero despejar mi cabeza —aceptó, aunque en verdad lo haría para cuidar que no metiera la pata hasta el fondo.

...

Durante el trayecto —que Sirius hizo a pie adrede— Harry tuvo tiempo de despertarse. Más de una vez se quejó como crío cuando pasaron por el lado alguna entrada del metro subterráneo. Sus ojos apenas soportaban la luz a pesar de los lentes oscuros y como era pasado medio día el calor se estaba volviendo sofocante. Apenas llevaba unos bermudas gastados, una camisa descuidada fuera de la pretina y las sandalias le estaban causando un dolor de pies que le sacaban callos morados.

—La próxima vez me hago el muerto—masculló cuando atravesaban el puente que unía un extremo de la calle con el inicio de su destino.

Sirius por su puesto no se dignó en dirigirle la palabra, aunque Harry por un lado agradeció el gesto. Sin embargo su padrino andaba más nervioso de lo usual, y si no era debido a la policía que andaba cerca entonces tenía que ser por el encuentro programado.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? —preguntó curioso, Sirius sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera metido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó descuidadamente, Harry resopló.

—¿Cómo que quién? ¡El tipo con el que te vas a encontrar!

Sirius lo chistó.

—Eso, grítalo para que te escuchen hasta los pinguïnos—bufó, y lo agarro por el brazo—Draco—masculló.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero el apellido?

Sirius se tensó.

—Eso da lo mismo.

—¿Cómo que d…?

—¡No importa! —se enfureció— El idiota tiene dinero y eso es bueno, ahora déjate de hacer preguntas o no tendré ningún inconveniente con arrojarte al río.

Harry miró hacia un costado donde el Sena se abría ante sus ojos con pequeños cruceros que navegaban con turistas. En aquel momento estudió las posibilidades y la amenaza no le pareció tan mala idea.

El silencio reinó entre los dos un largo rato mientras cruzaban por las atochadas calles del Barrio Latino. Cientos de turistas picoteaban como moscas todo lo que veían y vendedores ambulantes intentaban regatear con compradores que no eran fáciles de engañar. Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reponer su salud mental antes de que su padrino cometiera una estupidez. Por suerte, mantener su cerebro activo para no tropezar con ningún vendedor le sirvió de algo.

Finalmente llegaron a unas tiendas de dudosa reputación. Harry no se dio ni cuenta cuando se internaron por unos estrechos callejones que los llevaron a través de un laberinto hacia las puertas traseras de los restoranes.

Sirius se detuvo al lado de una escalera de incendio y miró el reloj. Harry se quedó a su lado sintiendo el olor a putrefacción de la basura y tanteando con los dedos de los pies el agua que escurría de un desagüe.

—Nunca me he quejado del lugar para tus encuentros, pero esta vez te pasaste con lo asqueroso—se quejó levantando un pie con asco—, ¿de qué te tienes que ocultar? ¿No podíamos juntarnos en el restorán de algún hotel o en algún casino como siempre?

Sirius no lo miró, sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo silencio. Harry le hizo caso y para su mala fortuna logró escuchar el gorgoteo de la cañería y un par de chillidos que provenían de unos agujeros en la pared.

—Él me pidió venir aquí—susurró. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Ajá… me parece estupendo que un tipo del que no sabes nada te cite en medio de un callejón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… sí, supongo que eso es común para cualquiera de nuestros prospectos—dijo irónico. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y eso Sirius lo notó.

—Deja de comportarte como mariconcito—lo chistó—, tenemos que trabajar.

—¿Sabes? Normalmente estoy acostumbrado a ser yo quien jode a los otros, no a ser el jodido—masculló mirando los agujeros de la pared—. En serio me acojona que este tipo del que no sabes nada pueda cagarnos.

—No va suceder nada, confía en mí—insistió Sirius irritado y miró su reloj nuevamente—. Ya debe estar por llegar.

Y así fue efectivamente. Un segundo después apareció en medio del mismo callejón un sujeto que debía ser tan joven como él. Su miedo comenzó a desaparecer. Si el tipo tenía su edad joderlo sería aún más sencillo de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Notas: **

Los capítulos serán así de cortos. Tal vez alguno sea más largo que otro, pero sólo narraré una escena específica por capítulo.

En cuanto a la Absenta (también conocida como ajenjo), les comento que es un licor de muy popular en Francia hecho en base de anís y hierbas con altos grados de alcohol (¡entre 45° y 89°!). Se toma con cubos de azúcar porque es sumamente amarga y como podrán adivinar debido a su grado alcohólico puede causar estragos a niveles alarmantes si no se toma con precaución.

Aclaro que yo nunca la he tomado (de hecho no bebo alcohol), pero sí he visto gente en condiciones post-absenta y es terrible.  
Si quieren más información busquen en Wiki.

Gracias por leer.

Anya.-


	4. Últimatum

**Capítulo II**

**Últimatum**

—_Astuto eres pero no te escapas, no tendré tus orejas ni tu oído, pero mi instinto no falla.  
—Humano tenías que ser. Tu soberbia te engaña y crees conocer más que yo mismo el bosque que habito. ¡Qué equivocado estás!_

—_Soberbio eres tú, bestia, que olvida el poder de mi rifle._

—_Y tú olvidas que soy hijo de la noche y que mis colmillos derraman sangre._

…

—¿Y cómo me dices que se llamaba tu madrina? —preguntó con voz cansada un hombre joven sentado tras un escritorio. La muchacha que tenía frente a él lucía un cabello rojo centelleante y unos rizos de fantasía que se torcían magistralmente en las puntas. La chiquilla sudaba.

—Ma… ¿madrina? —susurró ella sujetando ambas manos en su regazo, él la penetró con sus fríos ojos azules y cerró una libreta con fuerza.

—Vete, por favor…—le suplicó cansado, la chica parpadeó confundida.

—Pero si soy…

—¡Largo!

Ofreciendo una espectacular actuación la chica se llevó una mano a la boca y exclamó un doloroso quejido para luego salir corriendo de la habitación. El joven suspiró y se recostó en su asiento apretándose los ojos.

—¿Otra impostora? —preguntó una voz femenina, él asintió.

—Entra—le pidió. Ella hizo caso y empujó la puerta con el hombro cargando una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas de té, tenía el cabello abultado en rizos castaños y la nariz puntiaguda. Observó la liberta gastada, dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y le colocó a él una mano en el hombro.

—Debes dejar de presionar, ya va a aparecer—le dijo con dulzura.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó, y ella dio un salto— disculpa, disculpa, no quería gritarte.

—Debes controlar ese temperamento, te ciega—le reprochó cruzándose de brazos, él se levantó de su asiento y se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

—Ya han pasado más de veinte años Hermione, y todavía no aparece…

—Ya lo hemos hablado mil veces Ron, sólo sabemos que la Dama Mcgonagall falleció cuando tu hermana era muy pequeña, ¿cómo pretendes que ella misma sepa quién es? —dijo con cansancio, y se giró para ver un gran mapa colgado en la pared—. Debe andar por ahí, en algún lugar del mundo sin saber que es la heredera legitima de Lancaster.

—Pero supongamos —puntualizó exasperado—, si es inteligente y sabe que es huérfana entonces ¿por qué no investiga?, ¿por qué no ha llegado a mí? —exigió saber Ronald, Hermione suspiró levantando los hombros.

—Tal vez tiene una vida en algún otro lugar y no necesita buscar la que perdió—le explicó con tranquilidad, aunque en su tono se notaba el cansancio de haber repetido esas palabras un centenar de veces.

—Si así es como parece entonces no la buscaré más—zanjó él con una dura mirada en sus ojos—. Ya me cansé, me cansé de las impostoras y de que todos quieran llegar a mí por el dinero. Estoy harto de que sigan jugando con mis sentimientos. ¡No más, Hermione! No quiero más mujeres que se hagan pasar por mi hermana—gritó enojado, pero en su tono de voz se notaba debilidad—. Desde hoy en adelante daré a Ginevra por muerta.

—Ron, tú no puedes…

—Sí puedo. No quiero más impostoras. Nosotros dos podemos llevar el legado de los Weasley lo que nos quede de vida.

Hermione lo miró con ternura.

—Pero no tendrás herencia—susurró con tristeza— tu hermana era la única opción de prolongar el apellido de la familia.

—Pero no así Hermione, llevo años buscándola y estoy agotado—susurró acercándose a ella. La tomó por los brazos y movió sus manos a lo largo de ellos—. No gastaré mi vida yendo tras ella cuando tal vez, como tú dices, tiene una vida mejor en otro lado. Quiero vivir en paz todos los años que me quedan por delante, no lo sé, tal vez podemos viajar.

Ella asintió con una mueca dolorosa y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Aún podemos intentar la adopción—susurró esperanzada, él le dio un beso en la frente.

—Eso ya lo hablamos linda, la corona lo vería como un bastardo. Si tenemos un hijo adoptivo no quiero que sufra por discriminación toda su vida. Es mejor así, si queremos mantener el apellido de la familia sólo nos necesitamos tú y yo—masculló, y aunque trató de evitarlo las lágrimas también abandonaron sus ojos.

…

El sujeto se detuvo delante de Sirius ofreciéndole a Harry una mueca desdeñosa, éste lo miró fijamente. Tenía la piel pálida, como si jamás hubiese visto el sol, la nariz respingada, pómulos marcados y el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás. Harry creyó que medía su estatura pero viéndolo de cerca comprendió que era más alto y hasta seguramente tenía mejor forma. Por un momento se avergonzó de sí mismo al verse desarreglado porque el invitado en cuestión portaba un traje de lino gris impecable. Le sudaban las manos de ansiedad, ese cabrón debía tener mucho dinero.

—Draco—saludó Sirius cortésmente con la mano, el otro, impertérrito, sólo la miró.

—Vamos al grano Black, hablemos de negocios—dijo arrastrando las palabras. Harry arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué un tipo cómo él, que vestía con ropas caras y hablaba como si perteneciera a la alta sociedad, citaba a su padrino en un callejón cómo ese? Algo no andaba bien.

—Está bien—Sirius sacó de debajo de su chaqueta un paquete hecho con papel de periódico, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿cómo no lo había notado?

Draco lo recibió y se tomó su tiempo en desenvolverlo. En el interior había un grueso fajo de billetes. Dólares, precisamente.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, ese fajo de billetes se le hacía conocido, su estómago se retorció.

—Sirius…

—Shht, calla—masculló el otro apretando los dientes.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente guardó el fajo dentro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta extrayendo a la vez una pistola. Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás.

—No es lo que conversamos, Black—dijo con calma cargando el arma, Harry comenzó a sudar frío.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —exigió saber, Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿No le dijiste? —dijo balanceando la pistola hacia Harry, éste hizo una mueca tratando de no parecer intimidado.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó, Sirius tragó saliva.

—Tú amigo me debe dinero, veinte mil dólares precisamente—explicó Draco arrastrando las palabras, a Harry se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿QUÉ? —jadeó— ¿Veinte mil? ¡Pero qué mierda! ¡Sirius!

—Necesitaba el dinero para poder pagar otras deudas, sabes que no nos ha ido muy bien estos últimos meses—explicó nervioso, Harry comenzó a sudar, la espalda la sentía fría. ¿Le había bajado la presión? Porque con cuarenta grados a la sombra sus manos eran dos cubos de hielo.

—¿Y por eso le pediste a este sujeto un préstamo? —dijo choqueado— ¿todavía no aprendes que no hay que hacer negocios con gente que lleva una pistola en los pantalones?

—Tu amigo parece nervioso—se burló Draco, y luego apuntó a Sirius con el arma— vamos, sé que tienes más que estos míseros diez mil, ¿dónde están?

—No… no los tengo —tartamudeó Sirius— pero te los pagaré, te lo juro, encontraré la forma de hacerlo.

Draco achicó los ojos e hizo el ademán de apretar el gatillo.

—¡No, alto! —dijo Harry interponiéndose entre su padrino y el arma, sudaba como condenado pero tenían que salir vivos— ¿Cuánto tiempo le diste para que juntara el dinero?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Tres meses—masculló— el tiempo suficiente para estafar a un sin número de magnates—dijo arrastrando aún más las palabras otorgándole un extraño acento.

—Danos un mes y te entregaré personalmente treinta mil dólares—dijo, Sirius lanzó un grito.

—¿Te volviste loco?

—¿Prefieres que nos maten? —Dijo respirando con rapidez y con su cabeza trabajando a toda máquina. No sabía qué hacía, ni siquiera tenía idea cómo conseguiría todo ese dinero.

—¿Un mes? —Draco pareció pensarlo y bajó la pistola con lentitud, observó su reloj con calma y sonrió torciendo la boca— hoy es veinte de Junio—dijo—, te espero el veinte de agosto aquí con mi dinero, sino…—y los apuntó nuevamente con la pistola lanzando un disparo muy cerca de los pies de Harry.

Ambos saltaron y Sirius cayó al agua fangosa.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Harry con el corazón en la garganta, Draco levantó el labio superior mostrando sus dientes.

—Nadie se mete con un Malfoy y sale vivo para contarlo—amenazó—, un mes cabrones, y si no aparecen, ya saben que no escatimaré en gastos para buscarlos por cielo, mar y tierra.

Y sin más se guardó la pistola en el pantalón y se alejó del callejón caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Harry respiraba agitado. Su pecho subía y bajaba, transpiraba como condenado y cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía como la mierda. Sirius lanzó un silbido de relajo.

—Estuvo cerca ¿no?

Harry se giró y lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

—¡Idiota! —gritó llevándose una mano a la cabeza— ¿Un Malfoy? ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Te cagaste a un Malfoy? ¡La puta madre, Sirius!

—¡Ey, no me mires así! Parecía un buen tipo cuando le pedí el dinero—dijo afirmándose de la escalera de incendios para ponerse de pie.

—¿Un Malfoy imbécil? ¡Esos cabrones son el diablo! ¡Ahora la mafia tiene los ojos puestos en nosotros por tu culpa! —jadeó— jodieron mis vacaciones en Montecarlo, ¿dónde mierda vamos a conseguir treinta mil dólares?

Sirius se miró la ropa empapada e hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡No seas dramático! Ellos serán la mafia pero estás olvidando con quienes se metieron ellos.

—Claro que no, ¡con dos pelotudos! —gruñó— ¡Mierda, nos van a matar!

—¡Deja de comportarte como un pendejo y salgamos de aquí! —se quejó Sirius restándole importancia al asunto, Harry lo miró sopesando las posibilidades de estrangularlo—. En el hotel veremos qué hacer, además, necesito una ducha urgente—agregó oliéndose las axilas y poniendo cara de asco.

Harry se pasó ambas manos por la cara. Su corazón latía en cada lugar del cuerpo propinándole zumbidos en la cabeza y los oídos. Tenía literalmente treinta días contados de vida. Si llegaban a escapar dudaba no ser encontrado, porque el ojo de los Malfoy podía distinguir a su presa incluso aunque cambiara de sexo y se llamara Rita.

* * *

**Notas:**

Sé que es un fic que se sale de lo que siempre escribo. Pero quería hacer algo más relajado para leer. El personaje de Sirius es el detonante cómico de esta historia, espero que disfruten con su aparición a lo largo del fic, porque la verdad es que me divierte muchísimo escribir de él.

Y sobre Malfoy, bueno, quise dejarlos como la Mafia francesa. Así que como verán los dos están en un serio problema.

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos, twits y mails!

Anya.-


	5. La Ladrona

**Capítulo III**

**La Ladrona**

—_Bella comadreja, ¡cómo te jactas de tu elocuencia_!—_se burló la bestia, ella sonrió de costado._

—_No me jacto de ello, simplemente disfruto ver los resultados—dijo agitando su capa, él sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios._

—_Me gustan los desafíos._

—_Entonces intenta atraparme._

_...  
_

Harry se desplomo sobre la cama y se aferró al cojín como si alguien se lo fuera a apartar de un tirón. Sirius salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y se dirigió hacia el armario mientras se secaba el cabello con otra.

—Deberías darte una ducha, apestas como cerdo—se burló, Harry gruñó.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que nos acaba de pasar? —le espetó— ¿sabes que esta podría ser la última vez que disfrutemos del lujo en un hotel como éste? ¡Y todo por tu estupidez!

Sirius resopló desde dentro del armario.

—Nos quedan treinta días, relájate—dijo mientras se colocaba los pantalones—, podremos engañar a alguna heredera malcriada, no sé, tal vez el dueño del hotel tenga nietas.

—¡Deja de decir imbecilidades, quieres! —gritó Harry enojado, estaba nervioso, asustado, paranoico. Temía que la lámpara en el velador tuviera ojos, lo perseguía esa horrible sensación de ser observado por alguien invisible.

—Tú deja las imbecilidades—dijo Sirius hastiado sacando una camisa del perchero— tenemos treinta días, podemos comenzar mañana a idear una estrategia, pero hoy que tengo un día más de vida quiero salir y divertirme.

—Siempre piensas en diversión—bufó el otro, Sirius se sentó en la cama mientras se abrochaba la camisa—, de verdad estoy preocupado. La mafia es peligrosa Sirius, esto no es un juego, no es un blanco fácil como los otros.

—Lo sé, y por eso quiero disfrutar—dijo con tono paternal— luego tendremos veintinueve días para sufrir, pero no hoy, hoy quiero celebrar que me salvé de una cita con San Pedro.

Harry emitió una risa pequeña y se sentó en la cama. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara y se puso de pie.

—Jura que sólo será hoy y mañana buscaremos una solución—le pidió serio, Sirius afirmó con la cabeza.

—Te lo juro por mi vida que sabes que amo tanto—dijo sonriente, Harry rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia el baño.

—Me daré una ducha—dijo, y luego cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando salieron del hotel Sirius hinchó el pecho inhalando profundamente estirando los brazos hacia el sol primaveral, pero para Harry no existían más que nubes grises a punto de arrojarle una tormenta.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó nervioso mirando a los transeúntes con las manos en los bolsillos; hacia su costado izquierdo la torre Eifel se alzaba imponente decorando el horizonte.

—¿Sacre Coeur? —opinó el otro, Harry levantó los hombros, cualquier lugar con multitud era mejor que estar vagando solos por los Campos Elíseos.

Tomaron el metro hasta la estación Anvers. Harry se cubrió los ojos con la mano cuando salieron a la luz a pesar de llevar puestos sus anteojos de sol. Frente a ellos se disponía una callejuela en pendiente repleta de tiendas y de vendedores árabes que se lanzaban a los turistas como leones al acecho. Alzó la vista, arriba hacia el horizonte resaltaba la grandiosa cúpula de la basílica. Con las manos en los bolsillos siguió a Sirius subiendo por la pendiente mientras eran atacados por cientos de vendedores ambulantes. A todos les dijeron que no, pero aún así intentaron convencerlos de comprar algún souvenir para llevar de regalo.

—Recuérdame comprar uno de esos llaveros luminosos, ¡son tan monos! —dijo Sirius, Harry rodó los ojos en un gesto que el otro no notó por llevar puesto sus lentes oscuros.

—Le compras uno y te venden veinte—dijo Harry— recuerda que ahora tenemos que ahorrar para pagar por tu estupidez.

—¿Sigues con eso? —jadeó mientras subían— ¡Olvídalo por un segundo!

—Qué fácil es para ti decirlo—ironizó el otro.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de subir llegaron a una plazoleta repleta de gente. Música de violín y flauta acompañada por aplausos sonaban en torno a la multitud. Harry bufó y miró hacia arriba donde la basílica por fin se veía completa.

—No podremos pasar—se quejó viendo a la cantidad de gente que formaba un círculo, Sirius se rascó la barba.

Ambos miraron el camino que llevaba hacia unas largas escaleras donde había mucha gente sentada. Harry frunció el ceño, para llegar a ellas primero debía atravesar por la multitud y luego subir otro trecho con curvas.

—¡Intentémoslo! —gritó Harry por encima de la música. Sirius asintió.

Trataron de abrirse paso a empujones pero los turistas estaban demasiado ensimismados en algo que Harry no veía. Enojado le dio un empujón a un tipo que llevaba cruzado sobre su pecho muchos bolsos con diferentes tipos de cámaras fotográficas, éste lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y Harry improvisó su mejor sonrisa.

—Lo siento, me empujaron—dijo señalando hacia nadie en particular. El tipo gruñó y se hizo a un lado, Harry agradeció que lo hubiese entendido. Dio un paso hacia delante y miró el centro del círculo que montaban los turistas.

Se quedó un segundo contemplando la vestimenta de los músicos. Una mujer de cabello negro y rizado tocaba un violín, un muchacho con un pañuelo en la cabeza soplaba una flauta traversa, y un sujeto con una larga barba trenzada golpeaba una caja en la que estaba sentado.

Sus ojos se desviaron de ellos al centro del círculo donde una muchacha bailaba y daba saltos con una exquisita facilidad. Se quitó los lentes y se colocó los ópticos que llevaba colgando en el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Por qué te detu…?—Sirius se quedó a su lado observando lo mismo que él.

La muchacha daba unas piruetas dignas de los juegos olímpicos, parecía que ni siquiera tocaba el suelo cuando bailaba. Llevaba puesta una falda vaporosa con diferentes tipos de tela y un pañuelo brillante que agitaba por encima de su cabeza. Harry la miró detenidamente. Era pelirroja, tenía el cabello largo y estaba repleto de trenzas con plumas entrelazadas; las manos le tintineaban por la cantidad de pulseras y brazaletes al igual que el tobillo izquierdo, y si sus ojos no lo engañaban, por encima de la cintura, donde terminaba la blusa que amarraba con un nudo sobre el ombligo, tenía un tatuaje.

—Vámonos de aquí—apremió Sirius nervioso, Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

—Nunca había visto gitanos antes.

—Y por eso mismo debemos irnos—insistió, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tienes con ellos?

—Si crees que la gente que nos conoce debería temer por nuestros negocios, un gitano es mucho peor.

—No creo que sea peor que tu amiguito de esta mañana—ironizó el otro fijándose en la mujer con el violín, sus manos estaban tanto o más abarrotadas de pulseras que las de la chica.

—Deja de decir idioteces, anda, subamos antes que cierren—dijo empujándolo, Harry gruñó al sentir la presión de su padrino. Pero no alcanzó a dar un paso al costado cuando un pañuelo le rodeó el cuello.

—Qué demo…

Un tirón y repentinamente se encontraba en medio del círculo de turistas. La gente gritó entusiasmada y Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

No alcanzó a comprender qué sucedía, frente a sus ojos una sarta de manchas y de colores se movían con tal rapidez que apenas podía distinguir a la gitana.

Cuando ella se detuvo frente a sus ojos le indicó sólo con gestos que se mantuviera quieto, y a vista de todo el mundo comenzó a usarlo como objeto para sus piruetas. Sintió su cara arder cuando lo abrazó por la espalda. Jamás le había gustado exponerse ante el público, menos de esa manera.

Intentó escabullirse pero ella lo retuvo. Sirius le hacía gestos desde la multitud para que saliera de ahí, aunque estaba seguro de que estaba gozando de lo lindo con el espectáculo. En algún momento incluso creyó verlo sacar una foto con el celular.

Finalmente, después de que hubiese sido utilizado a su antojo por la muchacha, ésta lo empujó contra Sirius y le sacó la lengua. Inmediatamente hizo una reverencia al público y tan rápido como terminó el baile, recogió las monedas y desapareció con todo su equipo de músicos.

Una mujer que estaba de espectadora lo felicitó por su actuación, Harry le sonrió a medias, sintiéndose un idiota mientras Sirius reía a su espalda.

—¡Al fin camino libre para subir!—exclamó éste abriendo los brazos señalando la pendiente, Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Nunca más permitas que me acerque a una multitud, sea por la razón que sea—dijo, Sirius lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Hubieras visto tu cara! —rió metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Mira, ¿quieres ver la foto que te tomé?

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas y empujó el celular con una mano desviando la vista, pero la vergüenza aún no acababa. No había puesto un pie en el camino cuando un vendedor se le acercó con tanto cachivache que apenas logró distinguir los objetos.

—¡Compre, compre!—le insistió con un inglés muy mal modulado. Miró hacia delante, Sirius ya se había adelantado, ni siquiera podía contar con él para sacarse al sujeto de encima.

—No, ahora no—dijo cansado. Pero el tipo prácticamente le bloqueó el camino. Enojado entrecerró los ojos, ya había tenido bastantes desgracias en un día. Miró con rapidez los objetos y le indicó con el dedo un llavero con la fotografía de la basílica.

—Seis euros—dijo el vendedor. Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Seis euros por un llavero hecho en china! —exclamó.

—Bueno, lindo, lleve, lleve—insistió el tipo arrojándole la mercancía encima. Harry agitó las manos.

—Ya, ya, basta—suspiró, y se metió la mano al bolsillo para sacar la billetera. Se extrañó. Buscó en el otro y luego en los traseros, su rostro palideció.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, el vendedor dio un salto— ¡me robaron!

* * *

**Notas:**

Cada quien puede hacer las conjeturas que quiera. Pero creo que es bastante obvio.  
Espero que les guste la historia de los gitanos, porque leerán mucho de ellos.

En cuanto a la descripción del camino hacia el Sacre Coeur: al inicio de la historia comenté que iba a narrar lugares según mi experiencia. Hace un año estuve en Paris y Londres, así que la mayoría de las descripciones que leerán en esta historia son lo más cercano a la realidad según mi percepción. Cualquier corrección o aporte son bienvenidos.

Bonus: Si van a Paris no pueden dejar de visitar la basílica, y de paso pasar por el Moulin Rouge que queda de camino.

Gracias por leer.  
Anya.-


	6. Medidas Desesperadas

**Disculpen el retraso en actualizar, no tenía computador.**

**Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia y e quedaron con ella.**

* * *

******Capítulo IV**

**Medidas Desesperadas**

—_¿Lobo? ¿Dónde estás?_

—_Muy cerca de ti._

—_Te siento, pero no te veo._

—_Es que no tienes mis ojos._

—_Pero siento tu aroma._

—_¿Ahora me ves, bella princesa? —ríe gutural y sensualmente cerca de su nuca._

—_No soy princesa, sólo una chica._

—_Tierna y blanda…_

_..._

El vendedor alejó los souvenirs y le lanzó un insulto en francés—o una mezcla extraña con árabe— que no comprendió. Sirius descendió el trecho que había subido y se detuvo frente a él con cara de hastío.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —le dijo, Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a buscar en el suelo y a mirar a la gente, en algún lugar debió haber perdido su preciada billetera.

—¡Me robaron Sirius! —gritó, su padrino palideció.

—¿Cómo que te robaron?

—¡Mi billetera no está!

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Seguro la dejaste en el hotel—dijo despreocupado, Harry agitó la cabeza.

—¡No, no! Tuve que pagar el pasaje del metro y la saqué del bolsillo—dijo alarmado sin quitar la vista de la calle y de caminar de un lado a otro.

—Entonces se te cayó—concluyó Sirius rascándose la frente, Harry volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—No seas dramático, te compras otra y listo.

Harry lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Tenía mi pasaporte ahí! —gritó, y un turista que sacaba fotografías a su familia se alejó viéndolo con mala cara. Recién ahí Sirius cambió su semblante.

—¿Y me dices imbécil a mí? —lo regañó— ¿Qué mierda hacías con el pasaporte en la billetera?

—No tengo más documentos, ¡sin él no tengo identidad!—dijo nervioso moviéndose en círculos como gato enjaulado, Sirius se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

—Serás idiota—masculló, y le colocó una mano en el hombro— calma, pensemos, ¿cuáles fueron tus últimos pasos? Si dices que pagaste el pasaje entonces la perdiste cuando llegamos aquí.

Harry se colocó las manos en la cintura y frunció el ceño contemplando hacia el horizonte la ciudad de París en miniatura.

—Debió ser cuando nos mezclamos con la multitud—dijo angustiado— podría haber sido cualquiera.

—O tal vez no…—Masculló Sirius, Harry lo miró.

—¿En qué piensas?

Sirius comenzó a mover las manos como si tratara de armar algo en el aire.

—La gitana—dijo agitando el dedo índice con rapidez—te manoseó por todos lados, ¡debió ser ella!

No quería admitirlo pero Harry debía aceptar que tenía un punto bastante lógico. Además, si lo que Sirius decía sobre los gitanos era cierto, entonces sí había sido robado por una de ellos.

—¿Y si no fue ella? —preguntó respirando hondo, Sirius agitó la cabeza.

—¿En qué bolsillo tenías guardada la billetera? —Harry índico el lado izquierdo, justo donde una hebilla decorativa con el nombre de la marca de su bermuda afirmaba el hueco de bolsillo. —Entonces fue ella.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, ¿no estarás siendo prejuicioso?

Sirius negó rápido con la cabeza.

—Piensa ahijado—dijo pomposo—, el bolsillo tiene una hebilla, cualquier cosa que metas dentro…

—Se atasca cuando hay que sacarla—comprendió Harry— ¡tienes razón! Por eso la guardo ahí.

—Por lo tanto la única forma de robarla es separando la hebilla de la hendidura y esa mocosa tuvo tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Harry infló los labios, la muchacha había arrancado con sus músicos por la calle, no por la pendiente.

—¿Podremos alcanzarlos?

Sirius levantó los hombros.

—Y si no, vas a tener que subir a la basílica para rezarle a Dios o a quien quieras, porque nadie te va a poder ayudar con este problemita.

Tratando de seguir alguna pista Harry se detuvo en cada tienda y bazar que encontró para preguntar si habían visto a un grupo de gitanos, incluso hasta a los vendedores ambulantes.

Por suerte, muchos decían haber visto pasar un grupo de gente cargada con instrumentos y también todos señalaban el mismo camino.

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a bajar de nuevo. El camino lo llevó hasta la entrada del Moulin Rouge que se encontraba cerrado por la hora. Sirius se apoyó contra un semáforo y se agarró el estómago.

—Espe…espera—jadeó— recuerda que no soy tan joven.

—¡No me digas! —Ironizó— Ya te has detenido en cada esquina para tomar aire, ¡el tiempo es oro Sirius!

Harry volvió a apurar la marcha y Sirius se quejó como un niño mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo. El muchacho se detuvo frente a un grupo de turistas y agradeció mentalmente cuando descubrió que el hijo menor de una pareja portaba una banderita de Inglaterra en un llavero.

—Disculpen—dijo cansado, el padre de familia de inmediato lanzó muchos "no" alejándose con rapidez— ¡no espere! ¡Necesito ayuda!

—Querido, es inglés—dijo la mujer. El niño que caminaba con ella lo vio con curiosidad.

—No voy a comprarle nada—dijo el hombre tajante, Harry agitó la cabeza.

—No, no, sólo les quiero preguntar si han visto a un grupo de gitanos pasar por aquí.

La pareja se miró interrogante, pero fue el niño quien agitó su mano apuntando hacia una callejuela.

—Vi a un hombre vestido como pirata meterse por esa calle—dijo inocentemente, Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Gracias amigo! —dijo con una sonrisa—¡Sirius! —llamó. Su padrino movió la mano para agradecer a los turistas y volvió a quejarse sin soltar su estómago mientras seguía a Harry por una calle con tiendas cerradas.

Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de un viejo callejón peatonal.

—Qué pena que esté de día—dijo Sirius con tono lastimero mientras contemplaba las vitrinas cerradas de los sex shop.

—Concéntrate, ¿quieres?

Harry comenzó a caminar hasta detenerse al costado de una vitrina con juguetes y lencería bastante sugerentes. Risas y burlas se escuchaban desde la calle que atravesaba justo la esquina donde él estaba parado.

No escuchaba lo que decían, pero sí oía perfectamente los sonidos tintineantes de muchas pulseras.

Se asomó con cautela y la vio. Reía, y con ganas. La sangre le hirvió, seguramente se estaba burlando de él por lo fácil que había sido arrebatarle sus documentos. La ira lo invadió y dio un paso al frente.

—¡Tú, ladrona! ¡Devuélveme mi billetera!

Uno de los gitanos lanzó una exclamación en francés y salió corriendo junto con los otros en diversas direcciones, pero la chica fue más lenta y salió corriendo por el mismo camino.

—¡Alto! ¡Ayuda! —gritó Harry intentando llamar la atención de los vecinos, pero nadie salió a su encuentro.

—¡Harry! —gritó Sirius a lo lejos.

La chiquilla era ágil, saltaba y evadía obstáculos como si supiera que estaban colocados ahí. Más de una vez Harry tropezó pero eso no impidió que dejara de seguirle el rastro. Hasta que finalmente ella dobló por una esquina y una maldición en francés salió de sus labios. Era un callejón sin salida.

Harry se detuvo frente a ella, la gitana miraba hacia las paredes buscando una forma de huir, de trepar. Una sensación de júbilo y de alivio se apoderó de sus entrañas.

—¡Harry! —gritó Sirius quien ya a esas alturas venía morado de tanto correr— ¿Ya la… la…—respiró profundamente apoyándose de la pared—, la atrapaste?

Pero Harry no lo escuchó. Se acercó con rapidez hacia ella y la agarró por el brazo.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió saber, ella hizo fuerza tratando de zafarse— Sabes que no tenía dinero, así que devuélvemela.

Ella dijo algo en francés. Harry no entendió, pero por la mirada de odio que tenía supuso que no era un cumplido.

—Vamos niña—dijo Sirius cansado—pásale la billetera y terminemos con esto.

—Suéltame—habló entonces. Su inglés fue perfecto, Harry achicó sus ojos.

—No, hasta que me devuelvas mi billetera.

—No la tengo—dijo con ese tono de "me importa un carajo", Harry se estaba empezando a desesperar.

—Mira imbécil, tengo mis documentos en esa billetera, así que entrégamela o llamo a la policía.

—¡No! —gritó Sirius, y Harry se volteó a verlo con cara de "¿What?"—digo, no, no llamemos a los azulados, podemos arreglarlo de otra manera, —y miró a la chica— anda preciosa, devuélvele la billetera y todos somos felices sin tener que acudir al Scotland Yard.

—¡Suéltame! —insistió la gitana ignorando a Sirius, Harry la aferró por ambas manos y ella empezó a gritar en francés.

—¡Deja de gritar! ¡Nadie te va hacer daño!—le gritó Harry zamarreándola por los brazos, pero ella seguía retorciéndose.

—Eso no lo creerán los vecinos cuando vean a dos hombres acorralando a una mujer indefensa—masculló y luego volvió a gritar.

Harry le dio la razón y optó por lo sano: Taparle la boca. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero él no se intimidó.

—Escucha, sólo devuélveme la billetera y te dejamos ir, no habrá policía ni problemas—dijo— créeme, tampoco lo queremos.

Ella resoplaba por encima de su mano. Harry la miró detenidamente mientras el silencio se prolongaba; tras ellos Sirius seguía jadeando.

—¿Y bien? —insistió perdiendo la paciencia, ya podía contar ese día como el peor de su vida.

La chica cerró los ojos en calidad de rendición y Harry comenzó a soltarle la boca, pero fue un error confiar demasiado rápido. Sin preverlo ella levantó la rodilla y le hizo ver lucecitas de todos colores dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Hija de…! —gritó llevándose las manos a su entrepierna, la chica sabía patear y duro— ¡Sirius!

Sirius, que por su puesto tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en recobrar el aliento, apenas vio que una mancha roja se le lanzaba encima. Harry sintió movimientos y ruidos tras él. Se giró con dolor para ver qué sucedía y se sorprendió cuando descubrió a su padrino cargando a la chica sobre su hombro.

Cuando llegó hasta él la arrojó al suelo sin hacerle caso a sus quejas en chino —o lo que fuera—, provocándole uno que otro golpe en el trasero.

—Anda niña, no tenemos todo el día—le dijo, y se llevó las manos a su propia espalda haciéndola crujir— pásale la billetera o me va a joder la existencia durante semanas y no tengo ánimos de cargar con otro _problemita_.

La gitana expedía fuego por los ojos, Harry logró a duras penas ponerse de pie bajo la atenta y burlona mirada de su padrino.

—¿Quieres algo a cambio? —le soltó cojeando, estaba desesperado— ¡dime qué mierdas quieres a cambio de mi billetera!

El silencio volvió a prolongarse mientras ambos hombres acorralaban a la chica contra un rincón atestado de basureros. Ella resopló frustrada.

—Quiero ir a Londres—dijo con una sonrisa ladina, y Harry tuvo unas ganas tremendas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—¿A Lond…?

—Espera—dijo Sirius muy serio viendo por encima de los basureros, Harry se giró enojado.

—¿Qué? —le espetó perdiendo la paciencia, pero Sirius no quitó los ojos del frente, Harry lo imitó y su corazón dio un vuelco. Frente a ellos tirado sobre un basurero y con fecha de una semana estaba un ejemplar de _Le Monde _con un gran titular en rojo:

"_**Duque de Lancaster da por finalizada la búsqueda de su hermana después de veintitrés años de investigación"**_

Y más abajo:

"_Ronald Weasley, último Duque de Lancaster, emitió un comunicado esta mañana refiriéndose a la desaparición de su hermana menor Ginevra Molly Weasley. Después de veintitrés años de búsqueda el duque dio por finalizada la investigación. El banco se mantiene hermético en cuanto a dar declaraciones sobre las cincuenta mil libras que estaban destinadas a recompensar a quien la encontrase—: dudo que la podamos hallar después de tantos años, ignoro si está viva o muerta, y agradeceré a la prensa de no inmiscuirse más en este asunto que tanto daño nos ha hecho como familia— expresó. Esta mañana será confir…"_

Las manos le sudaron y el corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Su cabeza trabajaba a toda maquina pero sólo había podido rescatar un enorme detalle: Ese sujeto era pelirrojo.

* * *

**Notas:**

Sí, Harry y Sirius están un poco desesperados. Pero si la mafia los tiene en la mira les será difícil quitárselos de encima.

Como se puede leer poco a poco salen las comparaciones con "Anastasia", pero así como expliqué al principio es solamente el contexto, porque estos personajes irónicos, mal hablados, torpes y osados creo que son más entretenidos.

Espero que les guste la idea de Ginny como gitana, porque hasta el momento no he leído un fic que la describa así (¡y si existe háganmelo saber para leerlo!)

Gracias por seguirme, por los follow y los reviews.

Cariños.

Anya.-


	7. El Trueque

**Capítulo V**

**El Trueque**

—…_Podrías domesticarme...  
—¿Por qué alguien salvaje como tú desea un amo que lo gobierne?_

—_Porque la soledad no hace a un hombre feliz, y una mujer alimenta los sentidos._

—_Tú no eres hombre—ríe._

—_¿Estás segura?_

_..._

Harry y Sirius intercambiaron una de sus típicas miradas cuando ambos piensan lo mismo, sólo que esta vez su padrino movió la boca modulando claramente "déjame esto a mí".

No lo comprendió a la primera porque repentinamente éste había cambiado su actitud de insidiosa a pasiva, y se habría atrevido a decir que incluso a deprimida. Le dio un empujón quitándolo del camino y se inclinó dándole la mano a la chiquilla para que se la tomara. Harry levantó una ceja viendo cada movimiento de su padrino como un mero espectador. La gitana levantó el labio superior enseñando sus dientes y Sirius lanzó un quejido demasiado sobreactuado para ser real.

—¿Será posible Dios mío? —susurró sin quitarle los ojos de encima— ¡Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes, Harry!

Harry hizo una mueca.

—¿De qué estás…?

—¡Por Díos mi niña, ven aquí y dame tu mano! —le dijo a la chica sin escucharlo, estiró aún más el brazo pero ella no le hizo caso y se puso de pie por su cuenta.

—Quítate del camino—le ordenó apretando los puños, Harry se llevó una mano a la barbilla observando todo con curiosidad. Sirius repentinamente había cambiado su expresión sobreactuada por una de intriga hacia la gitana.

—No, espera…—susurró tomándola por los hombros, Harry adoptó una pose a la defensiva sólo por ver la expresión "escupe fuego" de la muchacha.

—¡No me toques! —gruñó ella como animal al acecho quitándose las manos de Sirius de encima.

—No, espera, espera…—insistió éste, Harry había abierto la boca para protestar por su billetera pero tuvo que quedarse con las ganas cuando vio a su socio llevarse ambas manos a la boca como si rezara—, ¿eres tú? ¿Será posible Dios mío?

Fue el único momento en que ella y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad planteándose la misma interrogante, ¿de qué diablos hablaba Sirius? Para su sorpresa ella esbozó una mueca bastante graciosa y se hizo a un lado tratando de esquivar a Sirius.

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo con la voz rasposa, Harry sospechó que acababa de aguantar una risa.

—No, por favor—dijo Sirius suplicante, y Harry quiso vomitar ahí mismo tras los basureros. Su padrino podía intentar actuar pero nunca sería buen actor. Le tomó la mano a la chica con las suyas y siguió con la mueca de perrito perdido.

—¿Qué quieres? —se quejó ella intentando zafarse de Sirius.

—Mi billetera—dijo Harry, ella achicó los ojos peligrosamente y luego sonrió con malicia.

—Sólo si me llevan a Londres.

Harry alzó los brazos con hastío y dio un giro llevándose las manos a la cabeza, ¡no podían salir de Paris! ¡La mafia estaba tras ellos!

—Y allá te llevaremos mi niña—asintió el otro, Harry estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—¿Qué? —chilló, Sirius se giró a verlo con una clara mirada de advertencia.

La gitana repentinamente parecía interesada y ya no forcejeaba por tratar de salir de ahí.

—Lo… ¿lo dices en serio? —preguntó escéptica, Sirius asintió. Harry se preguntaba qué rayos tramaba su padrino porque no le encontraba sentido a su "déjamelo a mí".

—Lo mismo quiero saber—dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sirius rodó los ojos y volvió a sujetar a la chica por los hombros, sólo que esta vez ella no hizo ningún intento por escapar.

—Nosotros venimos de Londres—le contó—, y estamos aquí hace mucho tiempo en busca de una muchacha desaparecida a quien le perdieron el rastro cuando era una niña.

La chiquilla se volvió a separar de las manos de Sirius y también se cruzó de brazos.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿crees que soy yo? —dijo con burla, Sirius movió la cabeza—, ¿Están locos? ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo soy la persona que buscan? —dijo divertida. Harry sintió una curiosa cosquilla en el estómago y también rió. Sirius salía con cada estupidez que dudaba que la gitana se tragara el cuento.

Sirius frunció el ceño y agarró el periódico sobre el basurero estampándole a la chica la imagen del Duque en la cara.

—Trabajamos para él—dijo, y la sonrisa de Harry desapareció de su rostro—, el pobre chico perdió a toda su familia cuando era un niño y sólo sobrevivió la hermana, la ha buscado por años, no tienes idea de cuánto a sufrido.

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces mientras alejaba su nariz de la fotografía para verla mejor. Harry en cambio comenzaba a sentir pánico. Sirius no sólo lo había involucrado con la mafia sino que además ahora se estaba metiendo con política.

La carcajada de la gitana lo sacó de su trance.

—¡Están locos! Yo tengo familia, vivo en Paris desde los cinco años, lo siento, pero no hay trato—dijo empujando a Sirius para salir de ahí, pero el hombre le volvió a cerrar el paso, esta vez más desesperado que antes.

—No, no lo estoy—dijo, y la miró de pies a cabeza.

—¡No me mires así!—dijo enojada, Harry quiso interponerse para pelear por su billetera que en esos instantes era lo único que importaba pero Sirius parecía enfocado en querer conseguir su objetivo.

—Si vives desde los cinco años en Paris ¿cómo es que hablas tan bien el inglés?—dijo viéndola fijamente, ella frunció el ceño.

—No te importa—bufó mostrando nuevamente los dientes. Las plumas de su pelo se habían enredado otorgándole un aspecto andrajoso.

—¿Por eso quieres ir a Londres? —preguntó Harry repentinamente, la chica lo miró— Si sabes hablar inglés perfectamente es porque eres inglesa, tu familia vive en Inglaterra, ¿por eso quieres volver?

Repentinamente ella pareció intimidada.

—¡No les importa! —repitió enojada— ¡Déjenme ir!

—No eres una gitana—comprendió Sirius finalmente con los ojos brillantes, parecía que acababa de ser nombrado ganador de la lotería—, déjame adivinar. Creciste en Inglaterra pero algo sucedió en tu vida que te viniste a Paris y desde entonces no haz encontrado la forma de volver.

La chica respiraba agitada, pero no contestó. Harry unió piezas con rapidez y por primera vez se fijó que en su mano izquierda llevaba colgada una pulsera de oro cuyo dije deletreaba "_Ginny_" con letra manuscrita.

—Bien querida, si quieres ir a Londres primero tendrás que acompañarnos—dijo sintiendo un cosquilleo ambicioso en su estómago. Sospechó que tal vez esa era la sensación que Sirius le comentaba cada vez que veía una oportunidad de dinero fácil.

La gitana mostró los dientes y escupió fuego por los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos apartándose de Sirius y resopló por la nariz como un toro.

—¿Qué me estás pidiendo? —masculló enojada, Harry miró a Sirius de soslayo. Por su cabeza se cruzaron líneas y palabras como si de un guión se tratase. Siempre que había que inventar alguna historia él era el creativo. Era momento de poner el taller de su cerebro en acción.

—Hace años que el Duque busca a su hermana—dijo tratando de sonar convincente— y ya que tú no nos negaste tu descendencia sospecho que sí eres inglesa, y que puedes ser la chica que buscamos. Seguramente esos sujetos con los que andabas no son más que una fachada.

—¡Ellos son mi familia! —dijo con los ojos brillantes, pero no lloró— ¡Ustedes no saben nada de mí par de idiotas!

Harry puso a su cerebro a trabajar a toda marcha. ¿Y si esa chica realmente pertenecía a un largo linaje de gitanos? ¿Si de verdad era gitana? Entonces no habría forma de convencerla de lo contrario porque ciertamente ella jamás habría sido adoptada.

—Escucha—dijo con tranquilidad y la miró con atención. Toda su cara era un mapa de pecas y su cabello demasiado naranjo como para pertenecer a la familia bronceada con la que andaba. Sirius le había comentado alguna vez que la mayoría de los gitanos tenían sangre africana, y le hacía sentido puesto que la muchacha de morena no tenía absolutamente nada—, lo que estamos haciendo es darte una oportunidad de reencontrarte con la que tal vez sea tu familia real—dijo con lentitud, ella iba a abrir la boca pero Harry se apresuró a interrumpirla— ¡sabemos que eres una gitana y que ellos son tu familia! ¡Pero admite linda que de ellos no tienes nada más que la ropa!

Si las miradas matasen tal vez los ojos de ella habrían sido más rápidos que el arma de Malfoy. Sin embargo permaneció silenciosa, estudiando lo que sucedía. Sus ojos oscuros, castaños en realidad, se posaron en él y Sirius, por su expresión no se veía del todo convencida.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar que me van a llevar a Londres y que no me están engañando?

Sirius resopló.

—Si hablamos de engaño linda tú te llevas el premio mayor—dijo señalando con el mentón la billetera de Harry que sobresalía del pañuelo atado en su cintura. Ella se llevó la mano para cubrirla y volvió a resoplar.

—No les incumbe saber nada de mí—dijo enojada—, y tampoco les interesa porqué debo ir a Londres—pausó y sonrió a medias—, sólo les entregaré la billetera cuando estemos en tierras inglesas.

Harry abrió la boca indignado.

—¡Eres una tonta! —gritó— En esa billetera tengo mis documentos, ¿cómo mierda te sacaremos de París si no tengo mi pasaporte?

Ella pareció pensarlo y volvió a curvar una sonrisa maligna.

—Te la entregaré cuando estemos tomando el tren.

Harry iba a protestar pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habían conseguido. ¿Acaso había aceptado ir con ellos a Londres? Miró a Sirius, su padrino parecía tan impactado como él. El problema ahora era ¿cómo llegar al duque con la falsa heredera? La única forma de conseguir el gran botín era preparándola para que pareciera la legitima duquesa de Lancaster. Sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza y frunció los labios en una mueca. Había mucho trabajo por delante y sólo tenían treinta días, si es que no eran menos.

—Piensa que tienes una ventaja a tu favor niña, —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa demasiado feliz para su gusto—, si no eres la chica que buscamos al menos habrás llegado a Londres. Después podrás seguir tu camino por donde desees.

Esta vez fue ella la que sonrió y estiró la mano que Sirius agarró con fuerza. Harry sopesó las últimas palabras de su padrino y quiso saber qué diantres quería conseguir. Sin la chica no podrían engañar al Duque, y sin embargo le estaba dando la posibilidad de quedarse en Londres aún si ese tal Ronald Weasley no la reconocía como su hermana (lo que era más probable).

—Señor, acaba de hacer un trueque digno de la hermandad Gitana—dijo, la sonrisa de Sirius se agrandó.

—Por favor, llámame Sirius—se presentó éste con parcimonia dándole un beso en los dedos. Ella quitó la mano y se agarró el dije en la muñeca.

—Ginny—dijo, Harry los miró a los dos y algo parecido a un líquido frío le bajó por la espalda. Agarró a Sirius por el codo y sonrió apretando los dientes.

—Harry—se presentó con rapidez restándole importancia— ¿Nos disculpas un segundo? —agregó girándose, Sirius se agachó aún con la sonrisa en la cara para alcanzar su altura— ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Por qué le dijiste que la dejarías libre si el Duque descubre que no es la heredera?

—Es un juego sicológico—explicó rodando los ojos— si ella cree que no tendrá responsabilidades será más fácil hacerle creer que es su hermana.

—Es que no lo es—remarcó cayendo en la cuenta que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos—, no podemos engañar a la nobleza Sirius, no quiero más problemas, con la mafia pisándonos los talones me basta.

Para su sorpresa Sirius cambió el semblante a uno demasiado serio, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

—Confía en mí, engañaremos al duque—dijo convencido, Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Él sonrió misteriosamente.

—Sé más cosas de la nobleza de las que te imaginas—susurró— la transformaremos en una Weasley.

Ambos se giraron y Sirius abrió los brazos como si quisiera dar un abrazo.

—¿Lista preciosa?, porque nos vamos a Londres a encontrar a tu hermano.

* * *

**Notas**

Lamento el retraso para publicar este capítulo. Lo tenía escrito pero no tenía el Office para editarlo.

Espero que les guste y le estén encontrando algo de sentido a la historia (que en verdad es bien disparatada).

Gracias por leer.

¡Cariños!

Anya.-


	8. Señorita Black

**Debido a futuros cambios, por un asunto más profesional he cambiado mi nick tradicional Anya Naivea, en un seudónimo. Ahora me pueden encontrar como KATHLEEN COBAC.**

**Si me siguen por Twitter pueden encontrar más información.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Señorita Black**

—_Bello rostro ese que ocultas detrás de las sombras._

—_¿Cómo sabes que es bello si no puedes verlo?_

_Una sonrisa como el viento asoma en sus labios y los colmillos brillantes chorrean baba lujuriosa._

—_Me basta con observar ciertos montes que a la luna deslumbran mi horizonte visual para saber que tu belleza debe seguir por el mismo camino._

_Su boca se abre con sorpresa fingida y con una mano se descubre la sombra que oculta su rostro._

—_No halagues tanto que te puedes decepcionar._

—_No. Aunque vistieras harapos seguirías fascinando a la luna._

_..._

Harry literalmente quería agarrar a Sirius por el cabello y estamparlo contra las líneas del tren. Batalló por horas por conseguir el maldito pasaporte que lo sacaría del país, y su obsesión por sentirse perseguido y observado no dejaba de atormentarlo.

La gitana parecía reacia a querer entrar en la estación y mucho menos a ser registrada por seguridad por su apariencia. Por supuesto la lengua viperina de la muchacha no se quedó en silencio y exclamó un par de groserías que casi los deja detenidos en la estación.

Aún así, Harry no recuperó su pasaporte y el guardia no les quitó un ojo de encima. Finalmente Sirius solucionó el problema con su labia encantadora y agarró a ambos muchachos por el brazo alejándolos de los guardias.  
Se sentaron en una mesita pequeña frente a una cafetería, Sirius pidió tres tazas de café y algunos pastelillos y luego se alejó con rapidez advirtiendo que regresaba pronto. A Harry no le gustó nada que lo dejara solo con la ladronzuela, que parecía ser más peligrosa que él mismo.

—Mira, de verdad necesito que me entregues los documentos—le dijo casi implorando—, ¿qué obtienes quedándote con ellos?

Ella lo miró de reojo mientras jugaba con una pluma de su pelo. Ni siquiera tocó su café, parecía tener todos los sentidos alertas para salir arrancando.

—Es mi boleto de seguridad, ¿cómo sé que no me están engañando? —inquirió recelosa, Harry resopló y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, no tenía respuesta para ello, y a decir verdad ya estaba bastante cansado de mentir por Sirius.

—No te lo repetiré de nuevo—dijo quitándose los lentes para pasarse una mano por la cara—, nadie te está engañando—dijo poco convencido, pero estaba tan cansado que el tono de fastidio camufló la farsa—, sólo quiero que me devuelvas los documentos para evitarnos más problemas.

Ella siguió viéndolo de reojo y recogió un Scone del platito que tenía al frente, Harry se recostó en la silla inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, era como hablar con una puerta.

La cabeza se le estaba partiendo y la muchachita seguía jugando a la difícil desinteresada que chantajeaba por un pasaje a Londres. Lo que más le preocupaba era que ella escapara cuando pisaran tierras inglesas y perdieran la oportunidad de engañar al Conde. Aunque viéndolo desde su perspectiva y observando a la muchacha detenidamente, si se presentaba tal cual no iba a tener ni las mínima posibilidad de ser reconocida por el magnate. Aunque era una chiquilla joven y cuyos rasgos se alejaban bastante de los gitanos tradicionales, había demasiada calle en ella como para convertirla en una heredera digna de los modales elitistas de la realeza. Además, ¿de dónde diablos sacarían la información para educarla?, ¿cómo engañarían al Conde si no sabían nada de su vida?

Harry sintió un nuevo dolor de cabeza punzándole justo sobre la nariz. Pensar le cansaba y aumentaba sus jaquecas. Para esas alturas deseaba haber muerto por una de las balas que portaba el arma de Malfoy, tal vez así los problemas se habrían simplificado.

No pudo ni siquiera beber su café que a decir verdad olía bastante bien. La gitana se comió todos los Scones así que no le dejó nada para cuando sus tripas comenzaron a sonar, pero tampoco se iba a poner a discutir, tal vez si se moría de hambre podría salir más rápido del problema.

Sirius regresó una hora después; la tensión y el silencio se podían cortar con tijeras. La gitana parecía demasiado interesada en sus plumas y en un cuarteto musical que se había colocado frente a la cafetería, Harry agradeció que su atención fuera a parar justo encima de ellos para no tener que dirigirle la palabra. Sirius se situó frente a la mesita y dejó caer un par de bolsas elegantes encima. Harry levantó su mirada cansada y la muchacha se volteó al escuchar el ruido.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Ropa para la dama—dijo sonriéndole a Ginny, Harry tardó en darse cuenta que su propia boca estaba demasiado abierta.

—¿QUÉ? —estalló, algunos pasajeros en transito lo miraron con curiosidad, Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó con fuerza.

—No hagas un escándalo querido— masculló con una sonrisa apretada—, la niña necesita vestirse apropiadamente para subir al tren, o no la dejarán pasar.

—¡Eso es racismo!—acusó ella sorprendida—, que me vista como mi madre no quiere decir que no sea digna de subirme a un tren.

—Nadie opina lo contrario tesoro—dijo Sirius con pomposidad—, pero si quieres llegar a Londres deberás usar lo que te compré.

—¿No me dirás que gastaste lo que tenías en esta bruta? —recriminó Harry, la gitana lo miró con odio.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Bruta, ¿tienes algún problema?—contestó el otro viéndola con rabia, la gitana se puso de pie con intenciones de golpearlo pero Sirius se interpuso entre los dos.

—¡Ya basta! —los regañó—, no hagas esto más difícil—masculló a Harry—, sólo gasté un poco más de lo que teníamos ahorrado para hacerla ver más decente, pero pronto tendremos el doble gracias a eso. ¡Piensa idiota!

Harry se sobó la nuca después de que su padrino le diera un golpe con la mano. La gitana los veía con desconfianza. Sirius se volvió hacia ella como si nada hubiera sucedido y le sonrió encantadoramente.

—Mi querida niña, ¿me harías el favor de colocarte lo que traje en esas bolsas? —le preguntó, ella achicó un ojo.

—¿Qué?, ¡no! No quiero quitarme el vestido—dijo molesta, Sirius suspiró profundamente y se sentó frente a ella viéndola con atención, como un padre interrogando a su hija.

—Querida, lamentablemente si quieres entrar a Londres vas a tener que cambiarte, lo sé, lo sé—agregó con rapidez cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar—, ¡es racista! ¡Horrible! —exclamó llevándose una mano en la cara con pesadumbre, Harry rodó los ojos—, pero es el único modo querida mía para poder salir de este condenado país y volver a casa.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras él le agarraba las manos viéndola con ojos suplicantes. Harry hizo una mueca de arcadas tras de ellos, esa muchacha debía ser lo suficientemente idiota como para caer en una actuación tan mala como esa. Pero para su sorpresa ella simplemente resopló enojada y agarró las bolsas alejándose de las mesitas.

—Síguela—le ordenó Sirius, Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?

—Síguela, no vaya a ser que se nos escape—ordenó cogiendo la tacita de café que él no había tocado.

—Eres un…

—Ah, ah, ah, nada de insultos querido ahijado, recuerda que la mocosa tiene tu pasaporte.

Harry dejó caer los hombros derrotado y se levantó de la silla pateando un Scone tirado en el suelo. Si en algo odiaba a su padrino era que el idiota a pesar que lo metía siempre en problemas también conseguía ganar las batallas con la razón.

Se alejó de la mesita caminando entre los pasajeros para seguir a la muchacha. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para que no lo viera. Cuando notó que se metía dentro de un baño se dedicó a mirar interesadamente una maquina de bebidas expendedoras. Se pasó una mano por la boca sintiéndola seca, debió haberse tomado su café.

Sus ojos no se separaron ni de la maquina ni de la puerta del baño. Para cuando ya habían pasado veinte minutos se impacientó y se acercó a una mujer que salía por el pasillo con una maleta.

—Disculpe Madame—pronunció en francés, la mujer lo miró con inseguridad—, sólo necesito preguntarle si ahí dentro se encuentra una chica pelirroja—explicó, pero ella se aferró con fuerza su bolso y maleta, así que viendo que no iba a convencerla inhaló profundamente y pronunció lo que jamás creyó decir—: es mi novia y tenemos que abordar un tren. Llevo esperándola treinta minutos—suplicó impaciente.

Ella relajó su expresión y sonrió comprendiendo.

—Oh, _ouí_—dijo señalando hacia dentro—, lleva un buen _gato fgente_ al espejo.

Harry cerró los ojos impaciente.

—Muchas gracias—dijo, la mujer sonrió a medias y se alejó con rapidez.

Sospechando que probablemente la gitana no saldría del baño vestida con lo que le habría comprado Sirius, se envalentonó para golpear la puerta. Pero justo entonces una mujer morena chocó contra él y le gritó algo en un idioma que no conocía.

—¡Perdón! —exclamó y aprovechó el vuelo de la puerta para poner el pie. Se apoyó en la pared en una posición sumamente incómoda para no mirar hacia dentro e inclinó la cabeza para hacerse escuchar: —, ¿estás ahí…—cerró los ojos intentando recordar su nombre, pero sólo recordó el dije de la pulsera— Ginny?

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó, suspiró aliviado cuando le contestó de vuelta, significaba que no había escapado.

—Se nos hace tarde para tomar el tren—dijo molesto notando la rudeza en el tono de voz de la muchacha.

—Podremos tomar el que sale más tarde—replicó—, no pienso salir vestida con esto. ¡Luzco ridícula!

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara completamente fastidiado. Estaban perdiendo un día completo por las absurdas ideas de Sirius. Debían estar planeando asaltar un banco o alguna estafa que les ayudara a recuperar el dinero necesario para pagarle a la mafia, pero no, estaba ahí escuchando las quejas de una gitana que decía lucir ridícula con algo que seguramente era muchísimo menos vistoso que su vestido con borlas y plumas.

—Seguro que no es así—dijo cansado—, por favor vamos a perder el tren y tenemos que llegar a Londres antes que anochezca.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó desde dentro seguido de varios golpes, como si peleara con el mármol de los lavamanos. Se alejó de la puerta cuando un grupo de mujeres quiso entrar al baño, por supuesto que lo quedaron viendo con mala cara, pero él se defendió elevando las manos como si se hubiera quemado.

Del otro lado un bufido de rabia hizo eco y la puerta se abrió de inmediato con un fuerte azote contra la pared. Harry dio un salto creyendo que una de las mujeres que había entrado le haría frente, pero lo que vio fue en absoluto otra cosa.

La gitana había salido sin su vestido. Se tomó un minuto para comprender la idea que Sirius tenía en mente mientras la observaba pelear con unas sandalias de playa. Sonrió imaginando que el dinero escurría por sus manos. Su padrino no mentía cuando decía que tenía buen gusto para la moda, aunque en él no aplicaba la regla. La chiquilla se había cambiado y no usaba ese enjambre de telas que parecían retazos de cortinas viejas, ahora llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado hasta el tobillo y una blusa de satén rosa sin mangas que le llegaba justo al borde de la pretina. Cargaba su vestido al hombro, los pañuelos habían desaparecido probablemente dentro de las bolsas, se veía enfadada y molesta, estaba seguro que ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Notó que al moverse sus manos aún tintineaban, pero aquel toque de sus múltiples pulseras y collares también ayudaban a que su atuendo se viera más moderno. La chica pasó por su lado como un cohete y caminó enrabiada entre la multitud hasta llegar a la cafetería. Harry corrió tras ella para no perderla de vista y se sorprendió cuando le lanzó encima todas las bolsas a Sirius, incluyendo su vestido.

—¡Parezco un payaso! —gritó, Sirius se quitó un pañuelo de la cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendido mirándola descaradamente de pies a cabeza—, ¡No me mires así! ¡Eres un pervertido!

Harry guardó distancia para observar la reacción de su padrino. Se llevó una mano al mentón y cubrió sus labios con los dedos para aguantar la risa. Nada era mejor que ver a Sirius lidiando con una mujer enojada.

—¡Pero si te ves perfecta querida! —exclamó poniéndose de pie y quitándose las bolsas de encima. Con un rápido movimiento sacó su celular del bolsillo y tomó una fotografía de la chica que apenas alcanzó a parpadear—, ahora sí que podremos ir a Londres.

Ella parpadeó aturdía ante la luz del flash.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—No te quejes preciosa, no la usaré para mal—dijo mirándola de reojo. Harry notó como intentaba intercambiar una mirada lasciva con él y no pudo evitar sentir asco—, ya verás que tu hermano estará orgulloso.

La chica frunció los labios, y achicó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

—No es mi hermano, yo tengo una familia—dijo con tranquilidad, como si el tema fuera trillado. Harry inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Claro, sobretodo el afroamericano que corría contigo calle abajo—dijo con ironía—, me pregunto quién será, tu hermano, primo, padre ¿tal vez?

Ella arrojó fuego por los ojos y le apartó la mano de la barbilla de un manotazo. Harry exclamó con dolor y se acarició los dedos rasguñados por las uñas de la chiquilla.

—Bruta y animal, tienes razón Sirius, el Conde estará orgulloso de su hermana.

Ginny lo sulfuró con la mirada y en medio de una calma inesperada le golpeó la canilla con el pie. Harry aulló de dolor, la chiquilla se alejó sin voltearse a recoger las bolsas y Sirius sonrió.

—¿De qué te ríes imbécil? —gruñó Harry sobándose la zona adolorida—¡Dios! Esto se va a poner morado.

—¡No seas marica! —rió Sirius sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la gitana que se alejaba entre la multitud— de bruta no tiene nada, pero de animal… ¡qué leona Dios mío!

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Eres un depravado—le espetó con asco, Sirius le guiñó un ojo—, un momento… nos dejó sus cosas…

Sirius parpadeó y miró hacia el frente donde la multitud se dispersaba delante de sus ojos.

—¡Mierda, el tren! —gritó cuando una gran pantalla sobre sus cabezas anunciaba la salida del Rail Europe de las cinco con destino a Londres.

—¡Mi pasaporte! —gritó Harry agarrando una bolsa y saltando olímpicamente la mesa agarrándose de una silla. Sirius agarró el vestido de la chiquilla y otras bolsas y corrió tras Harry mientras éste se perdía por entre la multitud.

Sirius gritó algo, pero Harry no lo escuchó, en su mente tenía la viva imagen de su pasaporte que por ningún motivo debía perder. Y estaba a punto de suceder.

Corrió con todo lo que le dieron sus piernas y estuvo seguro que en un par de intentos por esquivar turistas perdió una que otra bolsa en el camino, pero no le importó. Tenía que llegar a las casetas de la policía.

Dio un par de giros para no tropezar y agarró una escalera mecánica que lo llevó a un segundo piso. Ante la rapidez olvidó subir por la escalera correcta así que comenzó a correr como un idiota por la que iba en bajada. La gente le gritó uno que otro insulto y en variados idiomas. Una pareja de japoneses lo grabaron con la cámara de un celular, sabía que pronto su cara aparecía en un famoso sitio de internet para que todo el mundo se riera de sus hazañas.

Llegó a trompicones al rellano del segundo piso y divisó a varios metros de distancia una blusa rosa que esperaba pasivamente en una fila de gente. Harry tomó aire y la siguió, sus pies resbalaron en el suelo de cerámica pero logró mantener el equilibrio antes de caer de rodillas a los pies de la chica. Ella abrió los ojos como platos viéndolo con sorpresa.

—Vaya, si vas a pedir disculpas de rodillas creo que lo pensaré—se burló Ginny, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¡Muy graciosa! ¿Quién te crees que eres arrancando así? —le espetó furioso, la gente de la fila se giró con curiosidad. Se puso el pie con rapidez sacudiéndose los pantalones con las bolsas maltrechas, los ojos de la chica lo miraron impasibles.

—¿Arrancando? Me apresuré en hacer la fila para tomar el tren—contestó con calma levantando los hombros, Harry se percató que en sus manos llevaba un librito azul, ¡su pasaporte!

—Entrégame eso—le ordenó estirando su mano. Ella bajó la mirada con suma lentitud.

—¿Esto? —dijo ella colocando el pasaporte frente a su nariz y alzando una ceja— no lo creo, aún no oigo tus disculpas.

Harry rechinó los dientes, ¡maldita cría!

—Escucha —gruñó atragantándose con un par de insultos—, ya te saliste con la tuya, te llevaremos a Londres y te puedo asegurar que en un par de días disfrutaras de verme con una úlcera gigante comiéndome el estómago. Así que por favor, entrégame mi pasaporte.

Ella achicó los ojos y movió la cabeza.

—No te daré nada hasta no estar en el tren—le dijo impasible, Harry no lo podía creer—, ya te lo dije, es la única garantía que tengo de que me sacaran del país.

Harry arrojó las bolsas al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza

—¡Por Dios mujer! ¿Por qué Sirius te habría comprado ropa si no fuera por eso? ¡Es un idiota pero no tanto como para gastar cincuenta Euros en un par de pilchas para algo que no nos va a servir!

—¿Nos? —inquirió ella arqueando aún más su ceja, Harry se mordió la lengua—¿Qué ganan ustedes con comprarme ropa?

—Evitarnos la vergüenza de viajar con una harapienta en un tren de primera clase—dijo Sirius detrás de ella asesinando a Harry con la mirada—, aquí tienes tu pase al país de las maravillas—agregó entregándole de mala gana otro librito azul, ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu pasaporte, ¿cómo pretendías viajar si no? —ella no pareció entender porque parpadeó muchas veces.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó sorprendida con un tono completamente diferente al usual, Sirius sonrió con petulancia.

—Tengo mis contactos—contestó sin ninguna gota de simpatía, Harry lo miró, su padrino aún lo veía con rabia—, devuélvele su pasaporte si no quieres que te lo quite y te dejemos aquí.

Ella suspiró y le entregó a Harry el suyo de mala gana. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos repentinamente dejó de sentirse desnudo, era como si por un par de amargas horas no hubiese existido.

—¿Ginevra Black? —preguntó ella leyendo el interior del pasaporte, una ficha pequeña con la fotografía tomada en la cafetería adornaba una de las páginas con cientos de datos inventados.

—Ginevra Marie Black, serás mi hija por un par de horas—explicó Sirius con una mueca obvia de disgusto ante la idea.

—¿Por qué no le hiciste un pasaporte a nombre de Weasley, idiota? —preguntó Harry mirando la ficha de Ginny por encima del hombro de la chica— cuando llegue a Londres no podrá demostrar que es la hermana del Conde.

Sirius hizo un ruido con la boca, la fila avanzaba.

—No me digas idiota, idiota—gruñó éste—, y claro que no le coloque su apellido real—dijo acentuando la apalabra "real" con un siseo—, si el pasaporte ya es ilegal, haber colocado el único apellido que en estos momentos está en la palestra nos habría costado todos los ahorros en pagarlo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Ginny frunció los labios.

—¿Cómo sé que voy a poder pasar por policía internacional?

Esta vez Sirius sonrió.

—Vas a pasar por delante de mí, Harry cruzará primero, no te dejaremos atrás preciosa.

Un nuevo siseo con aires de perversión entre los dientes de Sirius causó un escalofrío en Harry. Sabía que era mujeriego como ninguno, pero nunca lo había visto involucrado con mujeres menores de treinta, y la chiquilla era prácticamente una niña. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las imágenes que comenzaban a amenazar su cordura, tener en su mente a Sirius desnudo no ayudaba a que se relajara.

—¡Harry! —llamó Sirius. El aludido parpadeó antes de comprender que se había quedado parado en medio de la fila que ya había avanzado. Estaban a tres personas de cruzar la barrera de seguridad. Sus ojos se fueron directamente a las manos de la gitana que retorcía el pasaporte en sus manos—. Tengan —dijo entregándoles unos papeles con líneas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ginny mirando el papel, Sirius le entregó un lápiz.

—Es una ficha que hay que llenar con los motivos del viaje, todos coloquen regreso a casa.

Por primera vez Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada dubitativa, pero le hicieron caso al hombre. Después de todo, ¿qué más opciones tenían?

Para cuando llegó su turno Sirius empujó a Harry para que se colocara delante de él. Dejó su bolso y mochila encima de una banda magnética, se quitó los metales que cargaba y cruzó la puerta que delataba si portaba algo peligroso. Por suerte la alarma no sonó, entregó su pasaporte al policía que estaba en la caseta y éste se la timbró sin siquiera mirar atentamente sus datos.

—Tenga un buen viaje señor Potter.

Harry sonrió apretando los labios y se movió con rapidez para recoger sus cosas sobre una mesa donde la banda se detenía.

Mientras se acomodaba la mochila observó por el rabillo del ojo como la gitana se retorcía sus manos imperceptiblemente mientras el policía revisaba su pasaporte. Por un momento pensó que todo se iría al carajo cuando ella cruzó la puerta y sonó la alarma, pero tuvo suerte que la mujer a cargo le indicara que se quitara sus pulseras. Claramente se veía reacia a hacerle caso, pero Sirius con una mirada elocuente de padre controlador la convenció de hacerlo.

Finalmente se reunió con él al otro lado de la barrera. Parecía nerviosa y choqueada, como si no creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Tarde para arrepentirse—le dijo cuando ella se acomodaba las últimas pulseras.

—No lo estoy—dijo con amabilidad, Harry se sorprendió de su tono—, simplemente no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

No pudo evitar sonreír con simpatía, verla con la guardia baja le causó cierta ternura.

—Estarás bien—le dijo con ánimo—, ese es nuestro tren.

Frente a ellos se desplazaba un pasillo largo que bajaba a un inmenso andén. Grandes vidrios verticales los separaban del otro lado, donde se podían ver desde arriba todos los trenes agolpados en las líneas. Una gran máquina gris con líneas rojas recibía gente que corría para poder subir.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —apremió Sirius con impaciencia— ¡corran o perderemos el tren!

Sirius corrió delante de ellos metiéndose por el pasillo, Harry y Ginny se miraron y corrieron tras él. La chica sonreía, y eso era algo nuevo e inesperado. Harry se dio cuenta entonces cuánto había esperado ella una oportunidad como ésta. De repente sus piernas se detuvieron, la chica siguió corriendo y la observó desde la distancia desaparecer tras Sirius por una escalera, y fue cuando sintió que la amargura se acogía en su pecho advirtiéndole que estaba haciendo algo realmente malo.

Pero entonces recordaba el arma de Malfoy, y la amargura era remplazada por alivio. Corrió, tenía un tren que tomar.

* * *

**Notas:**

Lamento el tremendo retraso con este fic. Desde ahora los capítulos saldrán mucho más rápidos porque por suerte son cortitos.

En el siguiente veremos el viaje en el tren y cómo la vida de ella se ve amenazada por alguien del pasado.

Un aviso de utilidad pública: Dentro de estas semanas cambiaré mi nick, lo haré saber por Twitter, así que atentos.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Anya.-


	9. El Tren

**El Tren**

—_Aunque rogara a los santos que me liberase de tu misericordia sé que no me escucharían._

—_Las bestias no tienen santos —observa ella cautelosa._

—_Oh, sí los tenemos, pero no abren oídos a ruegos insulsos. _

—_¿Y qué osaste solicitarles? —susurra cuando el halito tibio rosa sus labios._

—_Qué dejes de contemplarme con ternura. Yo no imploro piedad, ¿no ves mujer que soy pleno en mi desgracia?_

_El manto blanco de sus manos ante la luna se deslizan cautivas por el pelaje fino como terciopelo de estrellas. Sólo dos perlas brillantes existen ahora frente a sus propios orbes._

—_Nunca he osado contemplarte con piedad, ¿son acaso mis ojos mentirosos que no revelan lo que el corazón esconde?_

—_Tal vez los santos son listos y el equivocado es vuestro servidor que contemplando tu alma confundió deseo con miseria. _

_Como estrellas fugases entonces se observaron y el pelaje ardió brillante como hoguera aquella Noche de San Juan. _

…

Primera clase. Habían terminado en primera clase gracias a alguna jugarreta de Sirius con sus supuestos conocidos. No obstante algo le vibraba en la espina, la idea no le había parecido para nada encantadora aunque su padrino abusara de lo lindo con las sobrecargos que servían bebidas y comida gratis.

La gitana en cambio parecida una niña en una juguetería. El tren aún no salía de la estación y su expresión de embelesamiento con la maquina sólo tenía comparación con la de una cría.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento y luego agitó la cabeza para quitarse aquella idea absurda. En realidad se veía ridícula: arrodillada sobre el asiento de cuero y apoyada con ambas manos en la ventana.

Ya habían cerrado las puertas cuando se decidió a relajarse y a acomodarse en el respaldo de su butaca. Sus ojos se perdieron en el andén, contemplando a los pasajeros y turistas que aguardaban por su tren. Entonces lo vio, un pequeño destello detrás de uno de los pilares, parpadeó rápidamente antes de ajustar bien la vista y contemplar otra vez.

El corazón le palpitaba hasta el cerebro, no había nadie mirándolo detrás de ningún pilar.

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te ocurre? —quiso saber Sirius bebiendo agua gaseosa con limón.

Harry movió la cabeza.

—Nada —contestó tajante, Sirius alzó una ceja.

De reojo volvió a mirar, la maquina había comenzado a moverse pero su cabeza no se había relajado. Volvería a Londres, a su hogar, y aún así temía ser perseguido hasta los confines de la tierra.

Miró a la muchacha frente a él, no había aceptado nada para comer, se notaba nerviosa. Cuando logró sosegarse se acomodó en su asiento con las manos apretadas sobre las piernas y los hombros elevados. Sus ojos no le quitaban la vista a la mancha borrosa que comenzaba a aparecer detrás de la ventana. Harry achicó la mirada, cruzó una pierna, apoyó el codo en el brazo de la butaca y se cubrió la boca con los dedos. Esa muchacha era la carta bajo la manga, así, tímida, asustada, tal cual la veía, era la mejor imagen de dama que podían obtener de una chiquilla criada en la calle.

Tenían que llegar al Duque antes que se acabaran los treinta días, tenía que salvar su pellejo.

Un poco más lejos de donde se hallaban, la silueta elegante y altanera de Draco Malfoy se alejaba de la estación de tren. Se veía más pálido de lo habitual y su frente sudaba.

Cogió su celular deteniéndose en un pasillo desolado y se apoyó contra la pared. Inhaló profundamente antes de que contestaran del otro lado.

—¿Draco? —saludó curiosa la voz de un hombre, éste movió la cabeza asintiendo olvidando que no lo veía.

—Padre, te tengo noticias —masculló nervioso. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo e intentó secarse la cara con él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el otro con prepotencia—, no me vengas con alguna estupidez que no tengo tiempo de atender tus payasadas y…

—Está viva —gimió, del otro lado se hizo una pausa.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el otro con incredulidad.

—La hija del Duque Weasley está viva, la que el jefe creía desaparecida…

Otra pausa más prolongada se escuchó del otro lado. Hubiera preferido que le hablara antes que tener que afrontar ese silencio maldito.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La acabo de ver —susurró nervioso.

—¿Cómo es posible? —jadeó el otro—, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es ella?

—Los estafadores acaban de tomar el tren a Londres con una pelirroja —explicó comiéndose una uña.

—¿Cómo dices? —Exclamó— ¿Los estafadores huyeron?

—¡Eso es lo que trato de explicar padre! —insistió Draco nervioso— ¿Por qué razón huirían rumbo a Londres con una pelirroja sino fuera para cobrar la recompensa?

—¡Eso tiene explicación idiota!, una actriz, por supuesto.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que era ella! No tiene el perfil de las otras, la vigilé muy de cerca cuando huía del compinche de Black —se mordió la uña con más fuerza—, se parece muchísimo a la fotografía de la mujer que tiene el jefe en la oficina.

Esta vez su padre se sorprendió.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

—Piénsalo, nadie sabía de su paradero, si es ella, la real, Black querrá cobrar la recompensa para saldar la deuda con nosotros. No es tan idiota como para contratar una actriz, ¡no tiene tiempo!

Del otro lado se escuchó un largo y tendido suspiro.

—Ven de inmediato, si lo que dices es cierto, el jefe lo deberá saber, ha buscado a esa mocosa por años.

—¿Cuál es el interés del jefe por esa chiquilla? —quiso saber, del otro lado la voz de su padre bajó varios tonos.

—Es la única descendiente de la familia que puede seguir con el linaje de su estirpe —explicó—. El hermano es estéril, por eso el jefe no lo cazó cuando tomó el lugar de su pa…

Un sonido gutural vibró al otro lado del auricular y Draco se estremeció. Incluso pudo percibir el temor de su padre quien sin preverlo se vio obligado a cortar la comunicación.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó aterrado.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Lucius Malfoy, el líder de la Mafia francesa yacía de rodillas en el piso como un pobre animal asustado ante la sola presencia de su jefe, el supremo, la eminencia misma de los mafiosos en el mundo.

Con un arrastrado acento, antiguo, soberbio y cuya fonética mezclaba diversos idiomas llamó la atención de su asustado interlocutor.

—_¿Es cierto lo que escuché?, ¿la mocosa vive?_

Lucius se estremeció. Frente a él un par de ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, sobre una faz blanca como la cera y curtida con el tiempo, lo observaban fijamente esperando una respuesta.

—Eso…. Eso es lo que dice mi hijo, pero yo dudo que…

—_¡Silencio!_

La figura siniestra vestida con un largo abrigo negro caminó pisándole los dedos de las manos con sus zapatos de suela gruesa. Lucius contuvo el grito soportando a duras penas el dolor. El supremo se detuvo frente a una ventana y contempló el callejón a sus pies donde yacían cuerpos de drogadictos consumados por su vicio.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente con su nariz deformada y sin tabique. Esperó un segundo y abrió los ojos.

—_Si eso es cierto…. _

Lucius repentinamente se vio elevado del suelo siendo sostenido con fuerzas por las solapas de su elegante chaqueta.

—_¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudieron perderle el rastro a una zarrapastrosa como ella? ¿Cómo es posible que un estafador de quinta haya dado con su paradero? ¿CÓMO?_

—Señor yo… yo… no tenía idea, Draco me acaba de infor…

—_¡Y una mierda! _—exclamó el otro soltando las solapas y arrojando a Lucius al suelo— _¡Tuvieron años para encontrarla y un imbécil cualquiera da con su paradero sin mover un solo dedo! ¡Ahora la mujerzuela va de regreso a encontrarse con el mocoso de su hermano! ¡¿CÓMO LO PUDIERON PERMITIR?!_

—Señor, juro por lo más sagrado que nunca imaginé que…

—_¡CALLA IMBÉCIL, CALLA! _—explotó el otro con la ira reinando en sus ojos como fuego ardiente—, _ahora todo depende de mí… hay que evitar que pise tierras inglesas. _

Sin dirigirse al lastimado hombre en el suelo salió de aquella lúgubre oficina dando un portazo. Lucius se estremeció. Desconocía las razones del porqué del estado físico del hombre, tan maltratado y siniestro para ser humano, y por lo mismo sospechaba que sus intenciones con aquella muchacha no serían sensatas. Cualquier cosa podía suceder si venía planificado de las manos de Tom Riddle.

/

Ginny se movió incómoda en el sillón. Apenas llevaban una hora de viaje y tanto Sirius como Harry parecían inmersos en una aburrida lectura del periódico Inglés. Sin embargo a pesar de que ya habían avanzado bastante y a su alrededor a través de las ventanas no se distinguías más que paramos y valles extensos, la ansiedad y el aburrimiento habían comenzado a hacer mella en su cabeza.

¿Qué haría llegando a Londres?, ¿huiría?

Jamás pensó tener la suerte de encontrar a dos idiotas que la ayudaran a salir de país como tanto lo había deseado. Su madrina alguna vez le contó que su familia era inglesa y que a pesar del cruel pasado que ella ignoraba alguien seguía con vida esperando por su aparición.

Su corazón palpitaba desbocado concentrando su atención en lo que ocurriría una vez que pisara tierras inglesas. ¿A dónde acudiría?, ¿con quién hablaría? Porque sin dudas que tenía que quitarse a esos idiotas de encima.

Se retorció las puntas de una trenza improvisada y suspiró. No negaba que estuviera nerviosa hasta la médula y que el estómago se le estuviera revolviendo. Por alguna extraña coincidencia su historia coincidía demasiado con la que los sujetos habían contado del Duque. Pero aún así dudaba que fuera la muchacha perdida. Ella recordaba su propia historia, su madrina le había comentado en su lecho de muerte de dónde provenía y lo recordaba muy bien. Aquella era su carta bajo la manga, con ella podía entrar a Londres y buscar a su familia.

Suspiró contemplando el páramo vasto y lejano que a ratos se difuminaba como una mancha de colores verdes y grises, y cerró los ojos.

Recordaba a la mujer agonizante, cuando estaba a pocas horas de morir, y su corazón se apretó con angustia. Era solo una niña, pero para ella aquella mujer era su mundo, su templo, su protección. Verla en ese estado le partió el alma y no sólo eso sino que contaminó su infantil mentecilla con ideas crueles sobre la muerte, sin ser consciente realmente que aquella dulce dama ya había llegado a su cenit después de largos años de vida. Pero era demasiado pequeña para comprender que la muerte era la mejor amiga si llegaba en el momento adecuado, y más aún, a la edad adecuada, y es que su madrina había fallecido casi a los ochenta años producto de un problema pulmonar. Asimiló la idea muchos años después, cuando aprendió a ver la muerte de cerca en el momento menos indicado, como con Dean.

Volvió a suspirar y agitó la cabeza. No quería recordar aquellas imágenes brutales. Sus ojos se toparon con la mirada concentrada del chico de ojos verdes sobre alguna noticia que parecía particularmente interesante, y recordó el por qué estaba ahí, cometiendo aquella locura.

La imagen de su madrina pasó por su cabeza y sus palabras brotaron a su memoria como aquella vez, cuando gastó su último halito.

—Mi cielo, sé que eres muy pequeña para comprender todas las cosas que te voy a decir, pero me queda poco tiempo en este mundo —suspiró agotada en su lecho, una modesta cama de madera de un viejo hostal turístico—, sé que no será fácil, pero una gran amiga mía te va a proteger y cuidar hasta que crezcas.

—¡No me dejes madrina! —sollozó la niña de apenas cinco años— ¡no me quiero quedar solita!

—Nunca te dejaré sola mi niña —la toz seca impidió que siguiera hablando hasta reponerse y continuar con voz ronca—, la dama Muriel es una mujer encantadora y ella te ayudará a vivir en este mundo tan ruin junto con su gente.

La niña lloró con angustia.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no quiero a nadie! ¡Sólo tú!

Con esfuerzo logró sentarse en la cama hasta secar las lágrimas de la niña e inhaló profundamente. Una larga mata de cabello canoso cubrió sus hombros huesudos y frágiles.

—Mi amor, mírame —suplicó la mujer elevando la carita redonda de la niña—, sé que eres demasiado pequeña para recordar cada una de mis palabras pero debes escuchar —susurró ahogada y volvió a toser—. A tu familia los persiguió un hombre muy malo por mucho tiempo y sólo pudimos salvarte a ti y a tu hermano —a la niña le brillaban los ojos, intentando comprender el concepto de "hombre malo" que aterraría a cualquier niño—, cuando crezcas debes ir a Londres, en Inglaterra, a buscarlo. Tus papás eran personas importantes y te mereces el lugar que ellos dejaron designado para ti.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo! —insistió la niña, y la mujer suspiró dando por hecho que al crecer tal vez su buena amiga podría ayudar a orientar a la pequeña.

Ginny parpadeó en ese momento saliendo de su ensoñación. Sin dudas que habían matices de la historia contada por su madrina que coincidían con la explicada por los sujetos que estaban a su lado. Por aquella razón era que sus nervios afloraban a cada kilometro que avanzaba el tren. Mientras más se acercaba a Londres más crecía su temor a perder la meta de sus propósitos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando a su mente acudió súbitamente la muerte de su madrina y el traspaso de tutela a la anciana que haría de su madre hasta los dieciocho años, cuando ésta también falleció. Frunció los labios a recordar a la desfachatada gitana Muriel, siempre alegre pero a la vez de un humor perverso. Siempre le reclamó sus tobillos delgados, razón por la cual tenía que ocultarlos bajo sendos brazaletes, y al ser pelirroja se vio obligada a cubrirse el cabello con pañuelos brillantes para no dejarse en evidencia antes quienes brotaban sangre árabe y africana por los poros.

Recordó sus clases de danza, la tortura de aprender el idioma romaní y el acoso por hombres mayores del clan que la solicitaban en matrimonio sólo por el hecho de poseer una tez más pálida.

Fue en un desaventurado encuentro que conoció a Dean, El Cuervo, le decían, la vez que fue atacada en plena madrugada en un callejón cuando se estaban trasladando de pie a Tolouse. El muchacho un poco mayor que ella la salvó de quién sabe qué desgracias y no tardó en convertirse en su protector.

Con un suspiro Ginny salió de sus recuerdos y apretó las piernas al sentir una fuerte punzada en su vejiga. Sirius alzó la vista y la miró de soslayo con una mueca socarrona.

—Si quieres ir al baño puedes hacerlo querida, está justo entre ambos vagones —indicó divertido al ver la incomodidad de la chiquilla. La pelirroja se giró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No, no es necesario… esperaré a que lleguemos —dijo mirando con odio la botella de soda que había pedido y que en esos instantes se encontraba vacía.

—Si quieres esperar está en tus manos —se burló Harry—, pero aún falta una hora para que lleguemos y otra para encontrar donde alojarnos. ¿Crees poder aguantar? —dijo socarrón, Ginny bufó y se levantó del asiento apresurada en dirección a la división entre su vagón y el siguiente.

Ante ella se encontraba una puerta de vidrio corrediza que no supo cómo accionar hasta que un pasajero amablemente —que iba saliendo del baño de hombres— la abrió por ella indicándole un botón para poder salir después.

Con un gesto de la cabeza Ginny entró al baño y se deshizo rápidamente de la incomodidad de su vejiga. Sin embargo apenas puso un pie fuera del habitáculo todo a su alrededor fue envuelto por una densa niebla que penetró por sus oídos y nariz. Su cuerpo se llenó de un estado placentero y lleno de paz, entonces una voz comenzó a llamarla y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

—Mi niña, ¿eres tú?

Ginny miró hacia todos lados y descubrió que la puerta de vidrio que separaba a los vagones estaba abierta y que extrañamente donde se suponían debían estar los dos sujetos que la habían subido al tren, no estaban sentados. De hecho, no había nadie al interior de todo el vagón. Pero tampoco le importó, esa voz la conocía y sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de júbilo.

—Mi niña, ¡estoy aquí!

—Ya voy —susurró desconociendo su propia voz. Avanzó por el vagón hasta encontrarse con otra puerta de vidrio, pero ésta se abrió sola dejándola cruzar al vagón siguiente.

—¡Apresúrate, estoy aquí!

Con una risita tonta dio otro paso más y sintió un extraño remezón en su cabello, como si se hubiese abierto una ventana y dejara pasar todo el aire que chocaba contra la maquina.

—¡Mi niña ya casi llegas! —exclamó la voz con dulzura —¡Ven, aquí mi amor, quiero ver cuánto has crecido!

Ginny volvió a sonreír mientras seguía avanzando vagón tras vagón. Hasta que finalmente distinguió una elegante silueta al final del pasillo. Una mujer esbelta, con el cabello amarrado en un rodete alto y vestida con un traje de dos piezas. Sus brazos estaban abiertos y su sonrisa era el consuelo que Ginny había perdido.

Derramó lágrimas al sentirse de nuevo como una niña pequeña y comenzó a correr sintiendo sus pies volar. Perdió el equilibrio varias veces pero no se dejó caer.

—¡Madrina, madrina! —gritó llorando. Entonces un grito la desconcertó y frente a ella la mujer se transformó en un ser horrible, oscuro y con ojos rojos y garras filosas.

—¡GINNY BÁJATE DE AHÍ! —exclamó la voz de un hombre cuyo miedo se acentuaba en cada sílaba— ¡Mierda!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido la criatura se lanzó sobre ella y agarró su brazo mientras alguien más la jalaba por el otro.

—¡QUÉ MIERDA TE OCURRE! ¡DESPIERTA GINNY! ¡DESPIERTA!

La muchacha entonces parpadeó, la sombra frente a ella se agarró la cabeza desapareciendo ante sus ojos y ella se tambaleó aturdida.

—¿Cómo mierda llegaste hasta aquí? ¡Tenemos que bajar!

Ginny no comprendía, sólo entonces se percató que no estaba dentro del tren sino que… ¡en el techo!

La maquina la zarandeaba a ella y a su rescatista mientras desde abajo alguien gritaba por ayuda. Se giró asustada y vio que el chico de ojos verdes, Harry, la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo y la cintura para no caerse.

—¿En qué mierdas estabas pensando? ¡Si querías suicidarte podrías haber negado la oferta!

Ginny sintió que la fuerte ráfaga de aire que azotaba sus cabellos también humedecía sus ojos, aunque una vez consciente, la paz y felicidad que había sentido al ver a su madrina se había esfumado, dejando un vacío amargo y desolado.

—Mi madrina…—susurró angustiada, pero Harry no la escuchó.

Por el contrario, el muchacho estaba con los ojos fijos al frente donde se divisaba a lo lejos el túnel que metería al tren bajo el mar para cruzar el Canal de la Mancha con rumbo a Inglaterra.

—¡MIERDA! —exclamo sacudiendo a la muchacha— ¡Tenemos que bajar o nos estrellaremos contra el túnel!

Ginny no alcanzó a comprender hasta que siguió la mirada del muchacho donde se divisaba a lo lejos una extraña construcción donde se distinguía un túnel y después… el mar…

—¡Oh por Dios! —gritó aferrándose al cuello del muchacho. Pero la movida de la chiquilla les hizo perder estabilidad sobre el techo de la maquina y se tambalearon cayendo encima de la superficie caliente.

—¡HARRY! —Harry miro hacia un lado y vio a Sirius con un tipo de seguridad haciéndoles señas para ir hacia una portezuela dos vagones más atrás de dónde se encontraban— ¡HAY UNA PUERTA!

Con lo poco que lograba oír debido al ruido de la maquina y el viento en sus oídos intentó ponerse de pie con Ginny aún agarrada a su cuello mientras gritaba incoherencias sobre su madrina, y la empujó para acercarse a la portezuela. Se insultó mentalmente varias veces mientras arrastraba a la aturdida gitana del brazo, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, ¿por qué tenía que haberla seguido saliendo por la ventana?

Intentado no caerse Harry le indicó que se agachara mientras ya alguien desde adentro les abría la puerta.

Y bajaron por ahí media hora antes que el tren llegara al túnel.

/

Harry tuvo que aguantar gritos e insultos por parte del personal, de los pasajeros y del mismo Sirius por no haber dado aviso sobre la situación de la muchacha que había salido por la ventana del baño subiéndose al techo. La chiquilla aún temblaba sin comprender la situación, pero Harry fue quién se llevó la peor parte. Por suerte Sirius era encantador y logró calmar los ánimos para evitar de cualquier manera que a causa del incidente los descubrieran como los estafadores furtivos que eran.

Lamentablemente para los tres quedó hecha una advertencia que luego tendrían que apelar frente a un juez en Londres. Nadie quedaba impune por aquella irresponsabilidad ante una máquina como tal en movimiento.

La gitana sollozaba en su asiento conteniendo a duras penas los espasmos de sus hombros mientras que Harry y Sirius aguardaban en silencio. Tendrían que averiguar cómo huir de la estación sin ser detenidos por seguridad.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? —le espetó Harry en un momento conteniendo su ira—, ¿qué diablos te ocurre, estás loca?

La muchacha no contestó y se limitó a seguir sollozando. Sirius sin embargo arqueó una ceja reticente.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó levemente irritado, Ginny lo miró de soslayo.

—Yo creí… creí que…

—¿Qué? —espetaron ambos, y la gitana dirigió sus ojos hacia sus manos.

—Que había oído a mi madrina, ella… me llamaba, creí… creí…—suspiró sonoramente y derramó gruesas lágrimas—, creí que estaba dentro del tren, yo… no sé como… como…

Ginny se desbarató en lágrimas estranguladas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y a Sirius se le apretó el corazón mientras Harry giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado para no mirar.

La estúpida gitana los había metido en un buen lío. Si hacía una nota mental debía replantearse todas las cosas que habían pasado los últimos días desde que Sirius hubiese sido confrontado por la mafia. Sí, definitivamente su padrino era el causante de todos sus males, de lo contrario no estarían en aquella situación.

/

Tom Riddle se paseó de un lado a otro observando en el interior de una fuente de agua los hechos acontecidos y maldijo en silencio estrangulando sólo con la mirada a los insectos que circulaban a su alrededor.

Con un manotazo sobre el agua pútrida las imágenes desaparecieron y se agarró la cabeza con hastío.

—_No vendí mi alma para ver vencer a los Weasley… Esa criatura debe morir_ —susurró, y a su lado siniestras sombras chillaron en la oscuridad, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con su monologo—, _pero esos dos… esos dos deben salir de su camino._

Rió con malevolencia y a su alrededor se comenzó a urdir una densa niebla púrpura que espantó a los espectros mientras en su cuello brillaba tenebrosa una horrible gema roja.

* * *

**Notas:**

De verdad lamento muchísimo el retraso. Este fanfic dentro de su extensión no es tan largo (para lo que tengo planeado), así que me es difícil confesar las demoras.  
Puede ser una falta de musa, a eso sumado que tengo otro fic en proceso y quiero terminarlos ambos. Pero por otro lado debo admitir que es culpa de un fic y de un libro que estoy leyendo que me he demorado en actualizar, es increíble cómo vuela el tiempo cuando algo que lees te gusta.  
En fin, espero haber avanzado un poco con la historia. Poco a poco se asemeja algo a Anastasia. ¿Recuerdan la escena del barco?, bueno… es similar, pero no igual. Recuerden que sólo estoy tomando los contextos.  
Ahora hay un conflicto más profundo, y no es sólo que Tom haya descubierto la existencia de Ginny, sino que además Harry y Sirius tienen problemas con la ley, pero esta vez se sabe, no como sus estafas.  
Así que veremos pronto cómo se las arreglan.  
En cuanto a por qué Harry no vio al espectro, espero que sea lógico, de lo contrario igual será explicado más adelante.

Quiero agradecer la gran cantidad de "Favoritos" que tengo, no sólo en la historia sino que también como autora. Me alegra saber que estoy escribiendo historias del gusto universal.  
Por otro lado les recuerdo que pueden contactarme a través de twitter: **(arroba)KathleenCobac.**

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Y hagan presión! (Extrañamente trabajo mejo cuando se me exige jajaja)

¡Cariños a todos!

Kate.-


	10. Londres

**Londres**

—_Debo agradecer por dulce tentación —susurra encantado al verla sacudir la capa, roja como la sangre, y cuya capucha cubre los rizos dorados delante de sus fauces._

—_¿Cuál tentación? —pregunta girando su cuello por sobre su hombro. Aquellos orbes celes y brillantes, confundibles sólo con la luna le causan un escalofrío._

—_Tus pasos de ninfa sobre el frío de mi templo —dice tentador hincando sus garras en el terciopelo blanco a sus pies._

—_¿No gustas acompañarme? —pregunta con presunción alargando su brazo, los ojos negros brillan y el hocico hambriento babea._

—_No soy buen bailarín —confiesa y ella sonríe iluminando el firmamento con sus perlas blancas._

—_Yo tampoco, pero sé que podremos entendernos —susurra, y él, como bestia, jamás creyó estremecerse como hasta ese momento._

…

Harry retorcía sus manos mientras esperaba que los dejaran descender del tren. Estaban en Saint Pancras*** **y aún no podía creer que después de tantos años vagando por Paris soportando las estupideces de Sirius para sobrevivir, al fin estuviera en casa.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado mientras escuchaba a Sirius hablar con un oficial de policía para quitarse aquel "problemita" de encima —refiriéndose a la escapada de la gitana por el techo de la maquina en movimiento, quién por cierto estaba más pálida que una vela—, todo iba de mal en peor.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y notó que sudaba como enfermo. Sus ojos miraron con odio a la muchacha frente a él y que aún permanecía en silencio; no pudieron sacarle más que monosílabos mientras entraban al túnel. Toda la emoción que parecía emanar por cada poro se había evaporado una vez que tomó asiento en la butaca. Frunció el ceño, la chiquilla se veía concentrada en un punto muerto perdida en el horizonte, más allá de Sirius y del hombre uniformado.

—¿Vas a hablar de una vez? —le espetó, Ginny dio un salto y lo miró asustada.

—No tengo nada que decir —dijo tajante aunque el temblor de su voz delataba su miedo.

Harry achicó los ojos.

—Vas a tener que dar una muy buena explicación si quieres salir de ésta, ¿me puedes decir qué mierda hacías en el techo del tren? —exclamó con voz baja inclinándose hacia delante, ella se hundió más en la butaca esquivando sus ojos—, ¿y bien?, ¿te quedarás callada para siempre?

Ginny se estremeció y una pequeña lágrima osó asomarse por uno de sus ojos, pero ella se la secó con violencia.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le gritó con el mismo volumen—, ¡no me creerías!

Harry suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo de la butaca cruzándose de brazos y de piernas.

—Pruébame —la tentó. Ella lo miró con rabia.

—¡No me vas a creer! —insistió levantando la voz, a su lado los pasajeros voltearon a ver con miradas acusadoras, ninguno de ellos había olvidado la locura de la chiquilla.

—¡No grites! —le espetó Harry sonriendo a un hombre que viajaba con su esposa—, intenta calmarte y explícame ¡qué mierda sucedió!

La gitana suspiró y los oídos impresionados de Harry escucharon la historia más bizarra de su vida.

—…entonces ella desapareció cuando tu llegaste y se transformó en una cosa negra que me agarró por el brazo, y luego… desapareció. Te juro que no sé cómo llegué ahí arriba —se lamentó bajando la cabeza humillada, Harry tenía la boca abierta.

—¿Realmente esperas que me crea semejante estupidez? —reclamó, ella elevó la mirada con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Te dije que no me creerías!

—¡Creí que sería algo sensato! ¡El suicidio me habría sonado más realista!

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y sus manos sobre el regazo temblaron.

—¡Yo no miento! —dijo enojada apretando los dientes—, si no me crees es tú problema.

—Sí, es mi problema porque debido a tu causa es que ahora tenemos que dar la cara con la justicia —dijo nervioso. La muchacha suspiró y se puso de pie sorprendiéndolo—, ¿qué haces?

—Voy a hablar con el oficial —dijo con un suspiro—, soy yo la del problema no ustedes.

El estómago de Harry se contrajo, por su cabeza pasó rápido como una película la imagen de la muchacha entregándose a los oficiales y su encarcelamiento o deportación de regreso a Paris. Con terror imaginó como la esperanza de cobrar la recompensa para salvar su pellejo desparecía lentamente corroyéndole las entrañas.

Sin pensarlo la agarró por la muñeca sin mirarla, tenía la vista hacia al frente como si aún la película se proyectara delante de sus ojos.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado —dijo lentamente.

—¿Qué dem…? ¡Suéltame! —demandó forzando la mano, entonces Harry reaccionó y se puso de pie.

—Escucha niña tonta —dijo con rapidez—, no puedes ir a la policía o Sirius no podrá llevarte con tu hermano.

La chica parpadeó confundida, había olvidado que aquel viaje no era de placer.

—Creí que habíamos dejado claro que yo no soy la chica que buscan —susurró para no ser escuchada por los demás pasajeros que ya tenían permiso de descender del tren.

Harry agitó la cabeza.

—¡Sí lo eres! —dijo con tanta convicción que hasta él se lo creyó, ya veía su cabeza rodar por el suelo cuando le descubrieran su gran estafa. La muchacha permaneció reticente pero había tal determinación en la mirada de Harry que era fácil dudar.

—Suéltame, por favor…—le pidió Ginny con suavidad, él frunció el ceño.

—¿Irás a la policía? —le preguntó con tono amenazante, ella elevó su mirada con angustia.

—No —contestó tajante.

—Bien —se alivió Harry soltándole la muñeca—, porque Sirius nos sacará de ésta. No sé cómo, pero confiemos en que sabe lo que hace.

Ginny arqueó una ceja y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un hombre con su maleta.

—¿Pero él no trabaja para el Duque? —preguntó vivaz—, los oficiales deberían dejarlo pasar, ¿no?

Harry se estremeció y la espalda se le congeló, ¿cómo había dicho?, ¡qué memoria la de la chiquilla!

—Es probable que intente algo por ahí —dijo lacónico—, no queremos hacer de esto una noticia amarillista —contestó intentando quitarse la curiosidad de la gitana de encima, ella arqueó una ceja y levantó los hombros.

—Si tú lo dices…—suspiró.

Harry respiró aliviado liberando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Por la ventana vio que el oficial reía de algo que Sirius comentaba; más alivio aún. Su padrino lo había conseguido.

Con un par de palmadas en la espalda el uniformado dejó pasar a Sirius para que subiera de regreso al tren. Harry aguardó a que entrara, y cuando asomó su cabeza sonriente supo que el problema estaba resuelto.

—Pueden bajar, niños —bromeó—, no hay "moros en la costa" —dijo riendo.

Harry agarró su bolso y mochila cargándolos al hombro, la gitana hizo lo propio con las bolsas que contenían aún su vestido.

Los tres descendieron al andén con una clara expresión de alivio en sus rostros. Harry no podía creerlo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le susurró, Sirius dibujó su típica sonrisa ladina.

—Querido ahijado, simplemente soy encantador, ¿dónde estaríamos si no fuera por aquel don maravilloso que la vida me dio? —se jactó con petulancia sin borrar la sonrisa—, soy buen manipulador, un par de mentirillas por aquí y por allá, y ¡puf!, tengo una nueva versión de los hechos que sólo puede ser comprada por un idiota o ignorante.

—Ese realmente debió de ser un imbécil grande, porque si no pudiste engañar a un Malfoy…—miró de soslayo a la gitana que se veía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

—Esas son las ligas mayores —dijo levantando los hombros—, no podremos haberlos engañado pero lo haremos con el Duque —dijo muy bajito—, y si ese es tan imbécil como la muchachita que traemos de carnada, ¡pan comido!, tendremos nuestro dinero en menos de una semana.

Harry sintió un angustioso ardor en su estómago. Recordaba la historia del Duque y la búsqueda por la supuesta heredera perdida. La noticia con el tiempo se transformó casi en una leyenda urbana para la nación de no ser porque el mismo Ronald Weasley continuaba buscando a su hermana, algo que reafirmaba la veracidad de los hechos.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer? —preguntó sintiéndose levemente culpable. Sirius lo miró sin comprender.

—¿De qué hablas?

Harry volvió a mirar a la chica. Después de hacer el trámite de rigor para entrar al país finalmente caminaban por las conocidas y a la vez nostálgicas calles de Londres. La muchacha parecía ensimismada en el entorno, sus ojos se perdían en cada estructura y edificación antigua que se cruzaba en su camino. Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió la espina del chico causándole un serio ardor en la boca del estómago.

—Hablo sobre lo que le vamos a hacer al Duque y a ella —dijo apuntando a Ginny que caminaba delante de ellos envuelta en su propio mundo, Sirius frunció el ceño—, quiero decir, el tipo lleva años sufriendo por su hermana y nosotros le vamos a llevar a una… impostora —dijo bajando más la voz—, para poder salvar nuestro pellejo. Y además la chica dice tener familia aquí, prometimos ayudarla y en lugar de eso vamos a convertirla en carnada y en secuaz a la vez, tal vez incluso termine encarcelada por nuestra culpa.

Sirius lo miró impávido un instante, casi como si estuviera en shock, y luego lanzó una risotada que llamó la atención de la muchacha. Harry hizo un gesto que le restaba importancia y ella siguió caminando levantando los hombros.

—¡Eres un idiota! —rió el otro haciendo como si se secara una lágrima—, ¿desde cuándo sientes pena por alguien?

Harry sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

—No siento pena por ellos —susurró seriamente sin dejar de caminar—, pero creo que nos estamos extralimitando.

—Sabía que en algún momento se te escaparía lo maricón —bromeó Sirius abrazándolo por los hombros con afecto pero sin dejar de burlarse. Harry se desquitó con cuidado.

—¿No lo entiendes, cierto? —espetó con más seriedad de la de costumbre—, Sirius, estamos jugando con fuego. Vamos a llevar una gitana que no tiene nada de realeza a un tipo que es el mismísimo Duque de Lancaster, un sujeto que ha buscado a su hermana por años luego de que asesinaran a su familia, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

—¡Claro! —se entusiasmó el otro— ¡Mucho dinero!

Harry lo empujó con el hombro.

—Imbécil…—masculló— vamos a jugar con los sentimientos de un pobre idiota que cree poder encontrar a su hermana algún día, y por si fuera poco estamos convenciendo a esta chica de ser esa mujer, cuando ella tiene sus propios planes.

Sirius frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja.

—Piensa por el lado positivo, sea o no sea ella la hermanita perdida del pobre diablo, de algún modo le haremos creer que sí es, él estará feliz de haberla encontrado y ella creerá a su vez que se reencontró con su familia, sea o no sea así —explicó resueltamente con una sonrisa que indicaba el plan trazado en su cabeza—, todos terminan felices y nosotros con un gran botín que salvará nuestras vidas y nos mantendrá en el futuro.

Harry miró al suelo en un intento de evadir las palabras de su padrino. Quería dejar de sentir aquella culpabilidad. Saber que estaba haciendo algo errado jamás le había afectado tanto como hasta ese minuto, y sabía que una de sus razones se debía a que ni siquiera él mismo había podido conocer a sus padres. No le gustaba la idea de engañar a alguien que deseaba encontrar a su familia, pero dentro de las opciones también existía ser masacrado por la mafia, y entre salvar su pellejo o el de los otros, uno de los dos ganaba por mayoría. Lamentablemente en ese momento su cabeza estaba dividida en dos y no podía pensar con claridad, y no quería ser atormentado por su conciencia en aquel momento tan inoportuno.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente con falsa resignación—, y ahora que estamos aquí, ¿qué haremos?

Sirius miró fijamente a la chiquilla que se había detenido a admirar a un sujeto que dibujaba en la acera con tintes multicolores. Había tal admiración en su expresión que no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

—Es una cría —rió Sirius y sus ojos se desviaron a Harry que sostenía la misma sonrisa—, ¡ey! —llamó—, se te está cayendo la baba.

Nuevamente sintió que su rostro ardía y sacudió encabronado la cabeza. Sirius siempre se aprovechaba de sus momentos de debilidad para burlarse de él cuando sabía que no obtendría respuestas rápidas para defenderse.

—¿Quieres dejar de molestar? —espetó irritado—, ¿qué haremos ahora? —repitió para cambiar el tema, Sirius curvó su sonrisa.

—Hay que educarla antes de llevarla al mocito con aires de nobleza —contestó jocoso—, habrá que iniciar por lo básico.

—¿Y qué implica, según tú?, Sirius, vas a educar a una gitana criada en la calle para hacerse pasar por una dama de alta sociedad, ¿cómo pretendes hacerlo si con suerte tú tienes modales? No sabes nada de nobleza y mucho menos de los Weasley, ¿me puedes decir qué harás para que parezca la hermana?

Súbitamente los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron y su tono se torno sorprendentemente serio.

—Podré ser un ignorante en muchas cosas pero si hay algo que sé, es sobre los Weasley —dijo lentamente observando a la chiquilla que mantenía algún tipo de conversación con el dibujante.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber Harry intrigado, Sirius le sonrió paternalmente.

—Sólo confía, ¿sí?

El hombre se adelantó un par de pasos y se acercó a la chica tocándole el hombro.

—Tenemos que seguir querida —le dejó una moneda al dibujante y empujó a la chica a través de la gente que paseaba por los alrededores.

—Era fantástico —dijo asombrada—, ¿se dieron cuenta que de lejos parecía realmente un agujero en el piso?

—Sus dibujos son famosos en Londres —contó Harry—, son tridimensionales*, es un artista conocido mundialmente.

Ella se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y trabaja en la calle aún siendo conocido en el mundo? —parecía decepcionada—, ¿quién entiende a la sociedad?, artistas como él viven de limosnas mientras que otros simplemente van a una oficina a calentar el asiento y arman una fortuna sin mover un dedo.

—Técnicamente sí lo hacen —dijo Sirius sonriendo, ella lo miró— lo usan con el mouse del computador.

Harry soltó una risa divertida y Ginny rodó los ojos riendo también. Para cuando avanzaron un par de cuadras los tres ya habían reducido sus diferencias personales.

—Es fantástico —dijo ella observando el entorno fascinada a cada paso que daban, Sirius asintió.

—Es nuestra tierra —dijo abrazando nuevamente a Harry por los hombros—, ¿lo extrañabas?

—No entiendo por qué no volvimos antes —asintió, y luego bajó la voz—, si no hubieras estafado a medio Paris podríamos haber vuelto a casa hace tiempo.

—¿Y dónde viven? —quiso saber la muchacha interrumpiendo la conversación íntima de los otros dos—, ¿en algún lado pasaremos la noche, no? —agregó al ver la expresión de desconcierto de los hombres, Harry intercambió una mirada interrogante con su padrino.

—Sí Sírius, ¿dónde vamos a pasar la noche? —Inquirió alzando una ceja, el otro no se inmutó.

—En nuestra casa, por supuesto —dijo sacando unas llaves del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Harry parpadeó con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Hablas en serio? —susurró pasmado, Sirius asintió completamente seguro.

—¿Habías pensado en otra opción? —preguntó lacónico, Harry desvió la mirada hacia la gente que caminaba tranquilamente a su alrededor.

—A decir verdad… —masculló—, no esperaba que anduvieras con las llaves del departamento guardadas en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta todo este tiempo.

—Casa es casa, ahijado —explicó con seriedad—, no importa donde vayamos nuestro hogar siempre estará en Londres.

Harry se estremeció y le sonrió a la chica con los labios apretados.

—Iremos a nuestro departamento —le contó—, está en el centro. No es muy grande, pero es nuestro —agregó, sintiendo como las palabras de Sirius lo calaban hasta los huesos.

—No me preocupa —dijo ella con suavidad, provocando en ambos hombres una inesperada sensación de cobijo—, toda mi vida he vagado de un lugar a otro en carretas y autos viejos. He dormido en la calle y en campamentos. Sin embargo cuando estoy con mi gente, aunque sea debajo de un puente, lo siento como mi hogar. Pero no negaré que dormir en una cama y bajo un techo suena agradable.

Harry volvió a mirar a Sirius con su gesto más obvio de "la estamos cagando", pero su padrino parecía inmerso en un mundo aparte, donde los carteles luminosos daban la bienvenida a Picadilly Circus.

—Bienvenido a casa Black —se dijo a sí mismo con una tremenda sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Es mucho mejor que en fotografías —dijo Ginny asombrada avanzando hacia delante con los ojos pegados al cielo—, ¡es espectacular!

—Bien, no es lo único que te deslumbrará querida —dijo Sirius caminando por un costado con el pecho hinchado, donde las tiendas y la gente se agolpaban para salir del metro.

Fueron apenas un par de cuadras, cuando, caminando a través de unas callejuelas pequeñas llegaron a un edificio cuya entrada principal comprendía de tres escalones y un enrejado negro.

El corazón de Harry palpitaba con fuerza, hacía años que no vivía ahí, pero sabía que Hagrid, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y Sirius, lo había cuidado bien en su larga, larga ausencia.

Sirius sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los tres ingresaron al lobby gris y algo avejentado. Harry respiró profundamente sintiendo el aroma de limpiador para pisos y se acercó a un viejo ascensor que se abría con una reja.

Apenas cabían los tres pero se las arreglaron para entrar. Para cuando llegaron tercer nivel Harry hurgó el pasillo asomando la cabeza. El piso era de baldosa gris y un par de ventanales viejos decoraban la pared. La vista desde ese ángulo no era la mejor, pero aún así la nostalgia de estar en el edificio que por tantos años fue su hogar lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Recordaba que tenía sólo diez años cuando tuvieron que abandonar Glasgow — donde se encontraba la casa de sus padres— por culpa del poco dinero que obtenía Sirius para mantenerla. Razón por la que finalmente se dedicaron a lo que trabajaban actualmente. Siempre soñó con conseguir la cantidad necesaria para poder recuperar esa casa, pero ya sabía que era un sueño imposible.

Sirius avanzó por el desolado y triste pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta con un escueto número dieciséis. La llave hizo clic y con la adrenalina al máximo Harry se vio sobrecogido por su departamento, pero más lo estaba la muchacha.

—¿Aquí es dónde viven?

Si bien en apariencia la fachada del edificio era remilgoso y así también los mismos interiores, el departamento de los dos hombres era la prueba verídica del dicho "no juzgues un libro por su portada".

Las paredes tenían ese tenue color amarillo atardecer, los muebles eran de madera y las ventanas estaban reformadas. Cortinas de algodón en tonos cremas cubrían cada marco, y los pocos sillones que tenían conformaban una modesta sala de estar en tonos rojizos.  
Las lámparas eran modestas, y sobre un espacio que prometía ser el comedor colgaba vagamente una ampolleta. Sin embargo aquellos detalles sólo significaban que el departamento estaba siendo remodelado poco a poco, y aún así se veía completamente limpio y acogedor.

Sirius lanzó sus bolsos al suelo y se arrojó sobre uno de los sillones estirando los pies sobre una pequeña mesa de centro con superficie de madera.

—Hay que admitirlo ahijado, Hagrid hizo un excelente trabajo —dijo husmeando el aire con la nariz—, ¡hasta olor a limpio tiene!

—Definitivamente se merece un aplauso —dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes luego de contemplar su propia casa—, trajo todos los muebles de mi madre.

La gitana los observó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Quién es Hagrid? —quiso saber, Harry abrió las cortinas y sonrió al descubrir una pequeña plaza que sólo su departamento tenía la dicha de poseer como vista.

—Un amigo de la familia —dijo, no quería dar explicaciones—, cuidó del departamento mientras estuvimos en Paris.

—Pues hizo un gran trabajo —observó la gitana deslumbrada.

—Sí que lo hizo —admitió Sirius poniéndose de pie— bien, hay que comenzar a trabajar —se acercó a la gitana y le sonrió con parsimonia—. Querida como habrás observado el departamento no es muy grande, así que deberás compartir la recamara con Harry.

—¿QUÉ? —saltaron los dos.

—Ni muerto duermo con ella en el mismo espacio, ¡no en mi habitación! —se defendió azorado, sin embargo la chica, sonrojada hasta las orejas, avanzó hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó.

—Yo puedo dormir aquí —dijo apresurada—, ya saben, estoy acostumbrada a pasar la noche en la calle, un sillón es casi tan lujoso como una cama.

Sirius se pasó una mano por la barba rasposa de varios días y agarró a Harry por el hombro.

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre, niña? —exclamó sobreactuando—, no podemos dejar que la heredera del Duque de Lancaster duerma en un sillón, Harry lo hará.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry ofendido— ¡No me vengas con pelotudeses Black!

—No entiendo —interrumpió entonces la muchacha—, ¿por qué no vamos directamente donde el Duque?, si trabajan para él debería recibirme.

Harry y Sirius se miraron sudando frío. El mayor carraspeó.

—Verás querida, hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer antes de ir ante el Duque —dijo con rapidez—, primero debemos prepararte.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ofendida.

—El Duque no te aceptará si hablas y vistes como gitana —dijo Harry abruptamente—, él querrá saber que eres su hermana.

—¡Pero no lo soy!

—¡Eso no lo sabemos! —insistió Sirius—, eres una huérfana criada por gitanos y como respaldo personal del Duque y a petición personal del mismo debemos preparar a quién creamos que sea su hermana.

La gitana se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja.

—Les digo que yo no soy —dijo levemente insegura—, que no recuerde nada de mi pasado no significa que sea la heredera.

—Yo estoy seguro que sí —dijo Sirius con misterio— y por lo mismo sorprenderemos a tu hermano cuando te vea.

La muchacha repentinamente cambió su expresión. Harry sabía que la labia de Sirius le haría cuestionarse si era o no era realmente la hermana perdida del Duque, y si todo salía bien probablemente lograrían convencerla. Sin embargo encontrarse en su casa nuevamente lo ablandó al punto de sentir que estaban siendo demasiado crueles con la chiquilla.

Pero luego recordaba que su pellejo tenía precio y le arrebataba cualquier asomo de debilidad.

—Duerme tú en mi recamara, yo me quedaré aquí —dijo depositando sus bolsos sobre uno de los sillones más largos.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo ella alzando una ceja.

—No hagas que me arrepienta —amenazó con el dedo—, pero sí. Puedes dormir en mi cama, ¡sólo hasta que arreglemos el tema del espacio!

La chica sonrió con amabilidad y movió la cabeza con cordialidad.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Sirius frunció el ceño, una idea fugaz pasó por su mente al recordar a la esposa rechoncha del Duque muchos años atrás, cuando ella agradecía con aquel gesto tan propio de ella. Agitó la cabeza para quitarse la idea, debía enfocarse en otras cosas.

—Bien, ya que resolvimos el problema nos iremos a dormir, que mañana madrugaremos —dijo juntando las manos—, hay que comenzar con las clases.

Harry frunció los labios y la chica el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber su ahijado, Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Hay que comenzar a educar a esta chica sobre su familia —dijo señalándola de pies a cabeza—, así que hay partir por lo básico: lecciones de danza.

A Ginny le brillaron los ojos mientras Harry hacía muecas de asco y de incertidumbre notorias.

—Tú no sabes bailar —masculló, pero Sirius lo acalló con la mirada.

—Eso es porque no me conoces, querido ahijado —susurró con misterio al pasar por su lado para tomar la mano de la chiquilla—, ¿estás dispuesta?

—Si me hablas de danza, ¡claro que sí!

La sonrisa de Sirius se amplió mientras Harry observaba intrigado a su padrino hacer gestos demasiado meticulosos con la muchacha. Algo extraño sucedía con él y no le gustaba nada, y eso que conocía sus artimañas.

* * *

**Notas:**

Parece que no demoré más de una semana. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.  
Poco a poco se comenzarán a dar cuenta de uno que otro detalle de las cosas que guarda esta historia, así como habrán notado que algo ocurre con Sirius.  
Había dicho que en este capítulo habría un acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny, pero por causas del argumento lo dejaré para el siguiente.  
¡Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por leerme! Prometo ponerme al día con ellos y responderlos uno por uno. Pero si con suerte tengo tiempo de escribir, menos tengo de responder.  
Y en cuanto a los ** dibujos tridimensionales:** hay un artista llamado Kurt Wenner. Es un tipo muy conocido, un verdadero artista que hace que los dibujos realizados en el suelo parezcan reales.

Saben que pueden enterarse de cada detalle y novedad a través de Twitter.

¡Saludos a todos!

Kate.-


End file.
